NEW HEROS
by S.Girl wolf phantom
Summary: Nuevos enemigos...un secreto de un pasado oscuro. Una 2 oportunidad para un malvado fantasma...Retos del universo mismo...un destino por cumplir. Secuela de "Back from the future"
1. Chapter 1 prologo

**NEW HEROS: Nuevos héroes.**

 **Prologo**

 **Antes del nuevo futuro.**

Habían pasado 4 meses desde ese incidente, el equipo phantom había crecido por nuevos integrantes. Danny, sam, Tucker y Jazz se concentraban más en sus estudios y cuando estaban en sus momentos de descanso ayudaban a los nuevos integrantes.

Khelina y Marcos se estaban preparando para ir a Francia, pero estarían en contacto y no tenían que preocuparse.

Danny: Estas segura que estarán bien.

Khelina: Por favor Danny…nos tratas como niños de 6. Sabemos cuidarnos.

Marcos: Y agradece que mantuvimos a los fantasmas a raya en tu ausencia.

Danny: y por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos fuera?

Khelina: 3 meses.

Danny: Wow….es mucho.

Marcos: Bien…debemos irnos. Ya nos esperan prima.

Khelina: si….nos vemos Danny.

Los dos chicos subieron a su jet privado, ese día Aricia y Dan no estaban presentes pues habían dicho que tenían cosas pendientes, era un poco sospechoso, pero tal vez no sea nada. El jet se alejo por el aire dejando a los chicos solos en el aeropuerto.

Sam: No te preocupes Danny…Khel ya me dio su correo. Estarán bien.

Danny: Bueno, tal vez tengas razón….pero no me gusto como los encontramos en aquel incidente.

Jazz: Fue porque ellos no podían con todo….ellos mantuvieron ocupado a Caos.

Danny: en eso tienes razón.

 **En algún lugar del mundo.**

Dan: Aun no se da cuenta…

Aricia: jeje si….es mejor que no lo sepa.

Dan: Nunca imagine que me iba a enamorar otra vez.

Aricia: Ni yo….eres lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida.

Dan: Crees que haiga otra amenaza.

Aricia: Seguramente….pero tú estarás conmigo ¿no?

Dan: Siempre.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Celos?

**NEW HEROS: Nuevos héroes.**

 **¿Celos?**

Después de que Khelina y Marcos se habían ido a Francia. El equipo Phantom esperaba que durante ese lapso de tiempo no haya ocurrido nada en la ciudad. Danny se preguntaba ¿dónde estarán Aricia y Dan? Esos dos habían estado fuera desde hace unas semanas y nadie sabía cómo se habían vuelto novios.

Si, sonara raro y loco, pero aquel fantasma maligno que anteriormente había tratado de arruinar la vida de Danny había cambiado, aunque aún Danny tenía sus dudas, pero ya no podía hacer nada contra Dan.

Él ahora es su aliado y posiblemente ya no quería vengarse de haberlo derrotado de esa manera.

Subieron al jet y se fueron directo a la ciudad, para patrullar…Curiosamente ningún fantasma se había aparecido durante esos días.

Danny: Saben ¿dónde está Aricia y Dan?

Sam: Pues ellos dijeron que iban alguna parte….pero creo que no deberíamos entrometernos en sus vidas. Ya son adultos.

Danny: Lo se….pero aun no tengo suficiente confianza con Dan….Aunque ahora este con Aricia.

Tucker: Ella confía en que no trama algo malo….aunque lo hiciera no creo que se lo permita.

Sam: Tucker, tiene razón…no hay de qué preocuparse.

Danny: Me gustaría saber donde vive Aricia. Ella dijo que solo los más valientes se atreven a entrar.

Sam: Sera porque quieres saber más de ella o por solo curiosidad (con sarcasmo).

Danny: las dos cosas.

Acordaron que al siguiente día, irían a la zona fantasma para buscar el misterioso hogar de Aricia, que bien se sabe que ningún fantasma se atrevía a entrar. Al día siguiente los cuatro chicos prepararon todo y fueron directo a la zona fantasma dentro del jet fenton.

Como la zona fantasma era grande y extensa no sabían por dónde comenzar, así que fueron al reino congelado donde congelación los recibió bien y después de decirle por qué estaban ahí, congelación les dio el infi-mapa.

Ya con el infi-mapa danny pensó en donde vivía Aricia. El infi-mapa como podía leer la mente los guio, hasta llegar donde se suponía que vivía Aricia. Ese lugar estaba casi desolado si no fuera porque había unas cuantas puertas.

Y ahí estaba el hogar de Aricia, era la mitad de un castillo completo, bajaron del jet e intentaron que alguien abriera la puerta, pero no había respuesta. Danny abrió la puerta, parecía que la habían dejado abierta. Pero alguien escondido entre las sombras los vigilaba, la criatura ataco a danny….quien lo había atacado no era otro más que cujo el perro fantasma que una vez le causo problemas a danny.

Cujo había reconocido a danny, y le dio la bienvenida lambiendo su cara.

Danny: No, no…para. Quieto (riendo) me haces cosquillas.

Sam: ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

Danny: No tengo idea…tal vez vino a buscar refugio.

Jazz: Puede ser…(yendo a otra parte) ya habrán notado que aquí hay muchos libros.

Danny: Si….tal vez Aricia le encanta leer.

El estante que estaba cerca decía "prohibido tocar". Jazz lo pudo notar, por más que la curiosidad le decía que lo hiciera, no lo hizo. Pasaron unos minutos, cujo estaba jugando con su juguete favorito y que había recuperado desde que conoció a danny, en eso se abrió un portal, los chicos estaban distraídos hasta que el sentido fantasma de danny se activó.

Los cuatro voltearon y vieron que Dan junto con Aricia salían de aquel portal. El primero en salir fue Dan que al verlos les dio una mirada fulminante, mas hacia Danny.

Dan: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Danny: Y ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

Dan: Por si no lo sabías, vivo aquí.

Danny: ¿Qué?!

Aricia: ¿Qué sucede cariño?-le pregunto a Dan, después de que ella había salido del portal.

Dan: Pues acabo de encontrar polizones aquí mismo (irritado).

Aricia: ooh...hola chicos (muy tranquila con la presencia de los jóvenes).

Dan: Espera ¿Por qué no les reclamas?

Aricia: Me suponía que iban a venir.

Jazz: Sabias que íbamos a venir, pero ¿Cómo?

Aricia: Tengo mis recursos.

Danny: Y ¿Por qué están con trajes de baño?

Aricia: Fuimos a la playa… ¿Qué esperaban?

Danny: Encontrarte aquí.

Aricia: Bueno ya me tienen aquí ¿Ocurre algo malo mientras estuvimos fuera?

Danny: No, ha estado aburrido últimamente.

Aricia: Ya veo…por cierto ¿han visto a mi bebe?

Los tres: ¿Bebe?

Aricia: Aquí está mi lindo bebe (agarrando cariñosamente a cujo)…..¿Te portaste bien? Shi!

Cujo le lambia la cara a Aricia porque estaba contento de que su ama llegara a casa después de sus vacaciones.

Jazz: Debemos irnos….nuestros padres seguramente están muy preocupados.

Sam: si….es lo más seguro.

Los cuatro chicos salieron y se fueron al jet, dejando atrás el hogar de Aricia. Ahora sabían cómo llegar sin ningún problema. Pero ¿Cómo es que cujo llego ahí?

Llegaron a casa justo antes de que los padres de Danny y Jazz llegaran, así que pusieron todo como estaba antes de irse a la zona fantasma.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Danny, sam, Tucker y Jazz se fueron a la escuela y durante las horas de clase no había actividad fantasma, algo que no era normal. Al salir a Danny se le activo su sentido fantasma. Se transformo en Danny phantom.

Hasta que los cuatro chicos escucharon una explosión cerca del parque de la ciudad. Fueron ahí en la camioneta, excepto por Danny que fue volando.

Al llegar ahí, vieron que Dan fue el que causo esa explosión, pero antes de que Danny le reclamara de ¿Por qué de repente hacia esto? Dan fue atacado por una criatura gigantesca. Así que Danny desecho la idea de que Dan volvió a su hábito de ser el villano.

Danny se acercó donde Dan había aterrizado por el ataque, aun ninguno de los dos tenía la suficiente confianza, pero al parecer esta vez Danny le pregunto a su aliado y no enemigo algo que Dan le irrito un poco.

Danny: Oye, esto es inusual para mí, pero ¿Dónde está Aricia?

Dan: y pensé que tú me culparías de este desastre (sarcasmo)…..Aricia fue secuestrada, eh estado intentando llegar a ella, pero esa estúpida bestia me lo impide.

Danny: Ok, entonces creo que necesitas algo de ayuda.

Dan arqueo una ceja no muy convencido, pero luego se resignó y acepto la ayuda del chico fantasma. Aunque eso sonara raro para los dos fantasmas, porque se supone que aun serian enemigos.

Los dos fantasmas hicieron un plan, el cual era que danny distraiga a la bestia mientras dan lo atacaba por la espalda y los tres chicos humanos lo mantenía ocupado para que la bestia no se dé cuenta del ataque sorpresa.

Y lo lograron aquella bestia desapareció con el trabajo en equipo.

Llegaron al edificio donde se suponía que estaba Aricia y su secuestrador. Aricia estaba vulnerable, agarrada del cuello con amarres en las piernas y las manos.

Aricia: Suéltame! Maldito!

¿?: Oh, claro que no lo hare…..tendré mi venganza contra ti. Querida.

Aricia: No, te encerré por nada….eres un maldito! Hij- (el fantasma le había tapado la boca).

 **Mientras Abajo.**

Danny: Y ¿ahora?

Los tres chicos vieron a Jazz y ella al principio no entendía porque la miraban así, hasta que lo comprendió.

Jazz: ¿Por qué me ven así? ¿Por qué no le preguntan a Dan? (señalando donde antes estaba el fantasma el cual ya había desaparecido)

Danny: ¿Dónde se fue? (viendo a todos lados).

Los cuatro jóvenes vieron arriba y efectivamente dan ya había volado hacia el edificio, y aparentemente tenía un plan, así que Danny lo siguió.

Los dos fantasmas estaban cerca del techo del edificio y encontraron aun fantasma que nadie había visto en especial Danny. Dan miraba al fantasma con odio y el fantasma solo se limitó a sonreír malignamente.

¿?: Así que Danny Phantom y Dan Phantom…..Creo que alguien después tendrá que explicar esto a su novio….No, es así Aricia.

Aricia lo veía fríamente. Su captor la agarro rápidamente y la beso cerca de la boca….Aricia solo dio una mirada de asco. Pero a la vista dan, su novia había besado a su captor. Y en su mirada se veía claramente los celos.

Danny: Oye ¿Te sientes bien?

Dan: Claro que estoy bien! (con un tic en un ojo).

Danny: Ok, tranquilo…

Dan ya no pudo más y golpeo al fantasma que tenía Aricia como rehén….la espíritu cayó al suelo, pero no había salido lastimada. Dan solo dio unos golpes rápidos y venció aquel fantasma y Danny lo atrapo en el termo.

Dan levanto Aricia y bajo con ella al suelo de la carretera. Aricia estaba algo confundida, pero bien.

Danny: ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntándole a la espíritu.

Aricia: Si, estoy bien.

Dan: Bien….ahora explica ¿por qué lo besaste?

Aricia: ¿Qué?!...Oh, no tú crees que yo….el me beso!

Dan: oh, sí claro!

Aricia: Así, que todo esto fue porque estas celoso!

Dan: No, estoy celoso

Aricia: Hiciste casi lo mismo cuando estuvimos en la playa…casi matas al mesero solo porque me miraba para entender mi pedido.

Dan: No, es lo mismo.

Aricia: Pero….en este caso. Te vez lindo celoso.

Después de un buen rato fantasma y espíritu se marcharon a su hogar ya sin discutir. Dejando al equipo Phantom con la boca abierta cuando escucharon de la boca de Aricia que Dan casi mata alguien.

Danny: Ok….no, creo que sea el único que escucho eso ¿o si?

Sus acompañantes asintieron y después se retiraron a sus propias casas, ya que ya se estaba haciendo noche.


	3. Chapter 3 segunda oportunidad

**NEW HEROS: Nuevos héroes.**

 **Segunda oportunidad.**

El fin de semana llego, Danny, Sam, Tucker y Jazz estaban viendo televisión hasta que una noticia interrumpió el programa. La noticia se trataba de que un avión estaba a punto de estrellarse y no sabían como había ocurrido el incidente.

Los cuatro chicos se vieron unos otros preocupados. El equipo no dudo en ir hacia donde se suponía que se estrellaría el avión. Por alguna razón Danny pensaba que algún fantasma lo había causado. Y el único fantasma que conocía que se podía atrever a matar personas inocentes es Dan phantom, aunque ahora estuviera en su equipo, pero Danny no tenía la suficiente confianza.

En la zona fantasma, Aricia y Dan también se habían enterado de esa noticia, así que fueron hacia donde estaba ocurriendo el incidente.

Ya en el lugar el equipo phantom veía en el cielo el avión que se iba a estrellar en su ciudad, ellos sabían que esa clase de cosas no sucedían.

Danny: Bien, Hay que buscar el responsable.

Jazz: Y ¿Quién podría ser el responsable? Ninguno de tus enemigos a llegado a este nivel.

Danny: Solo hay uno de mis enemigos que puede hacer estas atrocidades y yo se lo advertí….El que está causando todo esto es, Dan phantom. Es obvio que es un….

Sus tres acompañantes le hacían señas de que es mejor que dejara de hablar. Ya que ese alguien que estaba acusando Danny estaba detrás de él.

Danny: Esta detrás de mi ¿verdad?

Danny se volteo y encontró a Dan bastante molesto, pues había escuchado todo. Y Aricia se dio un golpe leve en la frente.

Aricia: (¿Enserio, Danny ahora?).

Danny: H-Hola….No, los había notado.

Dan: No, cambies el tema! Estabas hablando mal de mi ¿oh no?

Danny: Claro, que no….¿Por qué haría eso?

Dan: No te hagas el tonto, lo escuche todo.

Aricia: BIEN, BASTA!-dijo irritada de que siempre los dos pelearan.

Sam: ¿Cómo vamos a detener el avión?

Aricia: Si, vamos a salvar a esas personas hay que hacerlo en equipo…Me escucharon ustedes dos-esto último lo dijo hacia Danny y Dan.

Los dos fantasmas asintieron temerosos pues ya habían tenido que lidiar con el enojo de la espíritu. Y no querían volver a tener un momento humillante.

Sam: Supongo que tienes un plan.

Aricia: Por supuesto.

Danny: Espera….y ¿si es un fantasma que está causando esto?

Aricia: y ¿Quién podría ser?

Danny: Tu novio.

Aricia: Claro que no es Dan ….yo lo sabría de antemano….Mejor dejemos esto y vamos a salvar esas personas.

Danny: Esta bien, pero no quitare los ojos de ti-diciendo esto último a Dan.

Dan: No, me importa…Si, pudiera haría algo peor que estrellar un avión.

Danny y Dan hacían una pequeña competencia de miradas, pero Aricia tosió falsamente para llamar la atención de los dos fantasmas.

Aricia: *tos falsa*

Sam: ¿Cuál es el plan?

Aricia: Bien, Dan detendrá el avión en cuanto vea que llegue al suelo, Danny tu harás un montón de nieve para amortiguar algún golpe, Sam, Tucker y Jazz evacuen a las personas cercanas. Yo entrare en el avión y veré que o quien caso eso.

Danny: Me parece buen plan.

Sam: No, está mal….vamos.

Dan espero el momento en el aire vigilando de cerca al avión y por supuesto a Aricia, aunque sabía que no la necesitaba. Aricia entro y las personas al verla se sobresaltaron al principio, pero la espíritu puso un hechizo de sueño sobre ellos, para que no se tuvieran terror durante el aterrizaje.

En cuanto Dan vio que el avión estaba a punto de estrellarse, voló hacia el para agarrarlo de la nariz y amortiguar el choque de frente. La espíritu por su parte buscaba a la persona o cosa que haya causado esto.

Aricia encontró al responsable, resulta que era un humano que amenazaba en asesinar a todos, incluyéndolo. La espíritu vio si podía estar poseído, pero no era así, el hombre lo hacía a voluntad propia.

Mientras Sam, Tucker y Jazz evacuaban a las personas cercanas, que obedecieron al instante ya que ellas pudieron ver donde iba a caer el avión que llevaba pasajeros que estaban dormidos por el hechizo que les puso Aricia.

Danny vio que el avión estaba cerca de estrellarse, sin dudarlo puso la barrera de nieve para amortiguar el golpe. Más cerca se veía que Dan hacia esfuerzo para detenerlo, en cuanto toco el suelo el fantasma mayor desacelero ignorando que la fricción le quemaban las botas.

El avión toco la suave nieve amortiguando los golpes posible, Danny descendió al suelo y vio que Dan estaba algo agitado, pero del todo bien.

Los demás chicos corrieron hacia los dos fantasmas, Danny aun no podía creer que Dan había hecho un acto heroico, para él era difícil creerlo, cuando hace años Dan trato de matar a sus amigos, familia y a su maestro.

Sam: ¿Estás bien, Danny?

Danny: Si, estoy bien….Pero, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Se supone que…..

Dan: que soy malo- terminando la oración de Danny.

Danny: Y aun lo creo, no creo que puedas cambiar.

Dan: No, se si recuerdas que no eh hecho nada malo desde hace meses…..Sinceramente creo que aun sigues siendo despistado.

Danny: No, soy despistado!

Dan: Entonces, ¿Por qué en el día del desas-teroide te le declaraste a Sam y no antes? ¿eh?- dijo terminando con una sonrisa triunfante.

Danny: … (¿Cómo es que lo sabe?)

Jazz: Pasando a otro asunto ¿Dónde está Aricia?

Dan recordó que la vio entrar al avión, pero ya no la vio salir. Para esos momentos en su rostro se mostraba preocupación. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la puerta del avión y la rompió sin impórtale nada.

Dan entro y vio a las personas, reconoció el hechizo de sueño que Aricia le había enseñado hace varios días atrás. Mas adentro del avión, todo estaba hecho un desastre, parecía que hubo una pelea bastante fuerte que tal vez estaba continuando.

Danny siguió al fantasma mayor con los demás y vieron lo mismo que Dan, pero ellos no sabían nada del hechizo, Danny por un momento pensó que su yo del futuro habría hecho eso, pero después desecho esa idea porque sabía que no tenía ese poder. En cuanto llegaron a donde se encontraba Dan, que estaba de espaldas, vieron que Aricia estaba herida y ella sostenía a una persona que había sido atada por la espíritu.

Aricia: Chicos, Me alegra que se encuentren bien.

Danny: Bueno nosotros sí, pero ¿Y tú?

Aricia: Tranquilos estoy bien…..este me dio un poco de trabajo, pero ya lo vencí- Dijo este señalando al hombre que aun estaba inconsciente.

Dan: ¿Segura que estas bien?

Aricia: Claro cariño…..¿Cómo te fue a ti?

Dan: nah, solo me duelen un poco los músculos y los pies. Pero no es nada.

Danny: amm ¿Y qué les ocurrió a los pasajeros?

Aricia: Oh, eso, solo los puse en un hechizo de sueño. Y sería mejor despertarlos ahora.

Todos se dirigieron a donde se encontraban los pasajeros dormidos, Aricia deshizo el hechizo. Las personas despertaron bostezando, como si todo este tiempo hubieran tenido un agradable sueño y ninguno había sufrido heridas.

Los pasajeros bajaron sin entender que había sucedido, lo único que recordaban era alguien que los puso a dormir, pero no sabían ¿quien fue? La policía llego en ese instante, llevándose al secuestrador que había sido buscado por mucho tiempo por las autoridades.

Desde entonces Danny a pesar de que sospechaba rotundamente de su nuevo aliado, tuvo que darle una segunda oportunidad. Dan por supuesto demostró ya no ser el villano de la historia, aunque quisiera volver hacerlo para vengarse del chico fantasma, pero no podía ante la promesa que le hizo a su novia y a Danny.

Pocas veces Danny y los demás iban al hogar de Aricia y Dan donde veían lo que podría ocurrir a en la tierra, ahora aquel lugar era el centro de reuniones de los héroes.


	4. Chapter 4 visita familiar

**NEW HEROS: Nuevos héroes.**

 **Visita Familiar.**

El equipo Phantom estaba teniendo una reunión importante y no se trataba de ninguna amenaza que este causando problemas. Los chicos solo sabían que repentinamente Aricia y Dan aparecieron y les dijeron que había una reunión urgente.

Danny: y ¿Por qué tan urgente?

Aricia: Tengo una pequeña reunión con los observadores- dijo aburrida.

Dan: Y, ¿Eso que tiene? Puedo Acompañarte.

Aricia: Lo siento, pero no puedes-dijo decepcionada.

Dan: ¿Qué?! ¡Pero ¿Por qué, no? –Dijo alzando un poco la voz

Aricia: Ellos no saben de lo nuestro y…..se los tendré que decir hoy.

Danny: Espera, entonces ¿Por qué nos incluyes a nosotros? Si, esto es entre ustedes.

Dan: Odio admitirlo, pero el mocoso aquí presente tiene la razón.

Danny: Oye!

Aricia: Los incluyo, pues porque estaré fuera una o dos semanas y ustedes dos deben de comportarse en mi ausencia-Dijo mirando a Danny y a dan amenazante.

En esos momentos dos observadores aparecieron interrumpiendo la reunión que tenía el equipo, al verlos Dan se puso tenso y furioso pues recordaba bien que por ellos termino existiendo fuera de tiempo, pero si no fuera por ello no hubiera conocido a su novia.

Observador 1: Ya es hora.

Aricia: Enseguida.-dijo nada entusiasmada.

Aricia camino hacia los observadores con una bolsa de mano, después desapareció dejando el ambiente entre dos fantasmas bastante incomodo. Era la primera vez que Aricia los dejaba a todos solos.

Dan: Bien, creo desde ahora yo estaré a cargo-dijo yéndose a otra parte.

Danny: Eso no quiere decir que tú estés a cargo del trabajo de tu novia.

Dan: Y? no me importa….además voy al mundo humano, no puedo seguir aquí ni un minuto más-dijo fastidiado, para después crear un portal a la tierra.

Danny y compañía se quedaron mirando por donde había desaparecido el portal junto con Dan. Danny presentía que todo lo que había estado haciendo Dan en esos últimos meses era solo un truco. Pero no quería meterse en problemas con Aricia y menos cuando Dan le diga que lo ataco sin que él haya hecho algo malo y como consecuencia la espíritu le creería más a Dan.

Danny: Tendremos que mantenerlo vigilado-dijo seriamente.

Jazz: ¿Estás seguro, Danny? Te podrías meter en problemas muy grandes-Dijo preocupada

Danny: Lo sé, pero siento que todo esto es una farsa que a estado planeando desde hace mucho.

Sam: Pues no creo que le convenga a él. Pero te acompañaremos.

Tucker: Si.

Enseguida los chicos salieron hasta el jet que los había traído y se fueron para salir de la zona fantasma. En cuanto llegaron por un segundo pensaron haber escuchados gritos fuera de los laboratorios fenton.

Salieron corriendo y no había nada, ni siquiera a Dan que se le haya ocurrido atacar a la ciudad. Entonces ¿Qué fueron esos gritos?, aun con duda los chicos fueron vigilando la ciudad por si algún fantasma apareciera.

Decidieron ir al centro comercial, ahí adentro a Danny se le activo su sentido fantasma y eso quería decir que uno de sus enemigos estaba cerca. Estaban cerca de una tienda de ropa para caballeros que se escuchaban gritos de mujeres, al principio pensaron que sería el fantasma de la cajas, en cuanto los chicos se asomaron no vieron nada más que un hombre que estaba rodeado de las empleadas y parecían muy enamoradas pues le hacían cumplidos.

Danny: ¿Enserio? Aquí no hay ningún fantasma.

Sam: Entonces ¿Por qué se activó tu sentido fantasma?

Danny: Posiblemente el fantasma este en otro lugar.

Pasaron por todas las tiendas y en cuanto decidieron irse se toparon con el mismo hombre. En cuanto cruzaron miradas a Danny se le activo su sentido fantasma.

Danny: ¿Qué? ¿Pero aquí no hay ningún fantasma?

¿?: ¿Disculpa?

Danny: ¿eh? No, es nada…y disculpa por chocar con usted.

¿?: No pasa nada…..suele ocurrir.

Después de incidente, durante esa semana no había ningún rastro de Dan por ninguna parte. Danny pensaba que se había ido algún otro lugar lejos. Ese fin de semana fueron a la casa de Aricia, quien posiblemente haya regresado de la reunión con los observadores.

En cuanto entraron Dan se encontraba ahí, quien al verlos solo los vio sin ponerles atención. En ese momento Aricia entro de manera repentina y siguió su camino hasta que paro para solo abrazar a Dan, quien se veía confundido. Se veía que la espíritu había tenido una muy mala semana.

Dan: ¿Estás bien?

Aricia: No, no estoy bien-dijo aun abrazando a su novio.

Danny: ¿Qué paso?- dijo preocupado.

Aricia: Bueno, pues no era solo una reunión cualquiera….lo que pasa es que mis padres van a venir aquí.

Sam: Significa que ellos no saben nada de ustedes.

Aricia: Lo que pasa, es que mi papa ahora es desconfiado después de que termine con Caos.

Danny: Bueno, eso es normal.

Aricia: Y también los quieren conocer a ustedes.

Jazz: Y ¿Qué paso en la reunión?

Aricia: Esto es lo que paso….

 **Flashback.**

 **Aricia y los observadores habían aparecido en el consejo de los observadores. A la espíritu no le gustaba mucho escuchar las quejas o acusaciones, pero era su trabajo.**

 **Aricia: Y bien ¿Por qué la reunión?**

 **Observador 1: No es exactamente con nosotros.**

 **Observador 2: Sus padres nos pidieron que la contactáramos.**

 **El grito de un ¿QUE!? se escuchó por toda la zona fantasma hasta llegar a oídos de Danny y los demás.**

 **Aricia: Pero hace tiempo que no veo a mis padres.**

 **¿?: Bueno, no tiene nada de malo volverse a ver desde hace siglos- dijo una voz de mujer mayor, pero joven.**

 **Aricia se volteo y vio a sus padres. Era cierto que hace siglos no los veía, pensaba que habían desaparecido y la espíritu voló para darles un abrazo, aunque no duro mucho tiempo, cuando un observador puso en tema sobre el nuevo novio de Aricia.**

 **¿?: Espera. ¿Tienes nuevo novio?-Dijo su madre.**

 **Aricia: Si….eh este….pero no se preocupen él es diferente a Caos.**

 **¿?: Eso espero-Dijo su padre.**

 **Aricia no tuvo de otra más que contarle todo lo que sucedió durante los últimos siglos y de cómo conoció a su nuevo novio y también de que ahora tiene amigos humanos.**

 **¿?: Queremos conocer a tus amigos y tu nuevo novio-dijo entusiasmada la mama de Aricia.**

 **¿?: Y por el bien de tu novio, espero que sea lo que nos hayas dicho- dijo el papa de la espíritu.**

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Danny: Y ¿Cuándo van a venir?

Aricia: HOY! Y ahorita….Mejor vallan a prepararse. ¿Dan hiciste lo que te pedir durante esta semana?

Dan: Claro, fui a comprar un traje formal…..pase por la tintorería para recoger tu vestido y lo de la cena. Ahora que se para que era.

Danny: Espera…..Entonces ¿tú eras con quien nos topamos?

Dan: Algo así, aunque me suponía que te ibas a dar cuenta hasta ahora.

Jazz: Y ¿Cómo nos vamos a preparar tan rápido?

Aricia: Tomen estas esferas, con ellas pueden vestirse como sea. Pero en esta ocasión que sea formal…..Donde se pueden cambiar es arriba.

Los chicos no dijeron más y fueron a cambiarse a los cuartos que les había indicado Aricia. Dan y Aricia igual se fueron a cambiar. La espíritu preparo con su magia la comida, para la llegada de sus padres.

Unos minutos después tocaron la puerta y Aricia recibió a sus padres un poco nerviosa por la impresión que se llevarían.

Aricia: Mama, papa, Que gusto que hayan venido.

¿?: Claro, no nos perderíamos para nada esto-dijo su madre sonriente.

Aricia: Pasen.

Dan se acercó a su novia y la abrazo cariñosamente, los padres de Aricia estaban bastante impresionados quien era el nuevo novio de su hija. Los jóvenes bajaron y en cuanto vieron a los padres de Aricia se sorprendieron que no eran los que ellos creían.

Los padres de Aricia se percataron de la presencia de los más jóvenes, así que se acercaron.

¿?: Y ¿Quién son estos jovencitos?

Danny: Mi nombre es Daniel fenton, pero todos me conocen como….

¿?: Danny fenton o phantom…..No es necesario que se presenten, sabemos de ustedes perfectamente.

Danny: ¿Y usted es?

¿?: Disculpa soy Tianlong.

¿?: Y yo soy Ebony.

Después de la charla entre los adolescentes y los padres de Aricia. La cena estaba muy tranquila, pues nadie se atrevía a romper el hielo, hasta que la madre de Aricia lo hizo.

Ebony: Y Bien ¿Ya tienen planes de boda?

Aricia que había estado tomando el agua, la escupió de regreso cuando escucho lo anterior mencionado. Los jóvenes solo se quedaron mudos ante tal mención.

Aricia: Mama, pero ¿Qué cosas dices? Ni hemos cumplido el año de noviazgo.

Ebony: Bueno, ya sabes mejor tarde que nunca.

Tianlong: Tu madre tiene razón…..desde la decepción de "ya sabes quién". Además pronto asumirás el cargo de diosa.

Aricia: Ya lo sé.

Ebony: Tengo que admitirlo, tu novio es muy guapo…..Lo curioso es que se parece al joven Danny. ¿Es tu pariente?-dijo esto último preguntándole a Danny.

Danny vio de reojo a Dan quien le devolvió la mirada. Sabía que la madre de Aricia estaba sospechando sobre el gran parecido.

Danny/Dan: Él no es ningún pariente-diciéndolo al mismo tiempo.

Ebony: De acuerdo.

Después de unas horas, los padres de Aricia se despidieron de su hija.

Tianlong: Nos da gusto volverte a ver feliz, hija.

Aricia: Gracias, papa.

Ebony: Si….me hubiera gustado conocer a los padres de tu novio, pero dices que ellos ya no están exactamente aquí.

Aricia: ah…si…es una lástima-dijo nerviosa.

En cuanto se fueron los padres de Aricia, ella respiro. Por un momento pensaba que algo iba a salir mal, pero el mentirle acerca de los padres de Dan no le agradaba, pero debía hacerlo.

Dan: Eso estuvo cerca…..si, alguien cerrara la boca cuando no le hablan-diciendo esto último a Danny.

Danny: Pues, deberían de saber que tú fuiste el que los mato.

Dan: No, me lo recuerdes.

Aricia: Creo que deberían irse, ya es muy tarde para ustedes.

Danny: Si, además tenemos escuela mañana.

Los adolescentes se fueron dejando a los adultos a solas. En cuanto los jóvenes llegaron a cada uno a su casa, fueron a dormir. Mientras Aricia y Dan se quedaban a solas.

Dan: Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos, ahora?

Aricia: Lo que siempre hacemos cuando estamos solos.

Dan: Me agrada la idea.

Unos minutos después ellos estaban probando su fuerza en uno de sus entrenamientos nocturnos, aunque siempre terminaban dormidos en su cuarto y esa noche no era la excepción.


	5. Chapter 5 cambio de personalidad

**NEW HEROS: Nuevos héroes.**

 **Cambio de personalidad.**

Habían pasado unos días desde la visita de los padres de Aricia. Durante esos días no habido ningún ataque fantasma y eso era demasiado sospechoso para Danny.

Mientras los jóvenes miembros del equipo phantom estaban en la escuela. Aricia y Dan decidieron tomar unos días de tiempo libre para ellos yendo de paseo a Amity Park tomando formas humanas para que nadie los reconociera excepto Danny.

Ese mismo día habían planeado un Picnic, en donde habría calma, tranquilidad y ningún fantasma arruinando el momento. Mientras en la escuela Danny disfrutaba ser popular, pero ahora era peor que cuando nadie sabía su secreto. El chico fantasma aparte de enfrentar fantasmas con su nuevo equipo, tenía que estar en conferencias, entrevistas y firmas de autógrafos.

Danny en ocasiones envidiaba un poco a Dan, porque a él no lo conocen y a las personas se les hace intimidante y podía estar el tiempo que quiera con Aricia, su novia. Ese mismo día estaba en una entrevista aparentemente importante, ya que los reporteros llegaron a la escuela de improvisto.

Danny: (Esto es aburrido)…

Reportero: Y ¿Qué opina usted joven fenton?

Danny: (regresando a la realidad)….Disculpa me puede repetir la pregunta.

Reportero: Le preguntaba ¿Cómo conoció a los nuevos integrantes de su equipo caza fantasmas? Además uno de ellos es un fantasma, y que se parece a usted.

Danny: Al fantasma pues lo conocí en una dimensión alternativa y a la chica pues ella la conocí hace unos meses cuando un espíritu ataco Amity Park.

Durante varias horas los reporteros siguieron con sus preguntas, pues algunas personas aún no confiaban en Danny a pesar de que salvo todo el planeta tierra de la destrucción total. En cuanto termino la interminable entrevista, el equipo fenton fue al parque a buscar donde relajarse un rato sin ser molestados, sin saber que ahí les esperaba una sorpresa.

Mientras caminaban tranquilamente, los chicos no habían visto a ningún fantasma cerca durante un tiempo, pero eso no les preocupaba ese día, solo no querían ser molestados. En eso el sentido fantasma de Danny se activó, haciendo que gruñera fastidiado, de que alguno de sus enemigos haya aparecido de repente.

Pero nada, ningún fantasma a la vista. Una vez más el sentido fantasma se activó.

Danny: ¿Qué está pasando? Aquí, no hay ningún fantasma-dijo irritado.

Sam: Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-dijo nerviosa.

Siguieron caminando, pero esta vez alerta de cualquier ataque sorpresa. Y una vez más se activo el sentido fantasma de Danny, por fin se dieron cuenta quien causaba que se activara el sentido fantasma. Era cujo.

Danny: ¿Cujo?-dijo confundido.

El perrito al escuchar su nombre corrió hacia Danny, haciéndolo caer para luego lamberle la cara.

¿?: jeje esto va para youtube-dijo una voz conocida.

¿?: cujo ya deja a Danny!-dijo divertida y molesta a la vez.

El pequeño perrito obedeció y regreso junto a la joven, quien solo lo acaricio por ser obediente. Danny se levantó lleno de saliva de perro.

Danny: Disculpa ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de este perrito fantasma?-dijo bastante curioso de que la pareja supiera quien era él y que supieran de cujo.

¿?: Pensé que ya nos habías descubierto, Danny-dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Danny: ¿Cómo voy a saber quiénes…..?-dijo molesto de no haber obtenido respuesta.

Danny se dio cuenta que la joven que estaba frente a él tenía el mismo collar de Aricia, pero no identifico bien quien era el joven que estaba con ella, hasta que le cambio el color de ojos de verde a rojo.

Danny: ¿Aricia?-dijo sorprendido.

Aricia: Si, soy yo-dijo feliz de que por fin los reconociera.

Aricia traía un hermoso vestido color rojo ámbar con flores violeta y sus hojas de color negro, zapatillas con tacón bajo color negro. Dan traía una playera azul marino y una chaqueta negra rasgada de las mangas, pantalón gris y botas militares color café.

Dan: Aun sigues siendo un despistado-dijo con el afán de molestar a Danny.

Danny: NO SOY DESPISTADO!-dijo gritando.

Dan: Si, aja Claro-dijo con bastante sarcasmo.

Danny: Como sea ¿Cómo es que llego cujo con ustedes?-dijo curioso.

Aricia: Se metió de polizón en mi bolso-dijo divertida.

Danny: ooh, entonces están aquí por día libre-dijo presintiendo por qué ellos estaban en el parque y teniendo un día de picnic.

Dan: Si, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-dijo molesto.

Danny: No, pero en serio ¿Cuál es tu problema?-dijo irritado.

Dan: El problema son ustedes que nos están molestando cuando….-dijo interrumpido por su sentido fantasma.

A Danny igual se activó su sentido fantasma y Aricia se veía nerviosa por el cambio de ambienté, instintivamente se llevó una mano al collar en forma de llave.

Dan/Danny: Genial!-dijeron con fastidio.

El ambiente se tornó pesado y los dos fantasmas se transformaron al mismo tiempo, algo que los dejos bastante confundidos por la misma acción. Aricia se levantó aun nerviosa, presentía que algo muy malo iba a pasar.

Dan: ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo preocupado por el estado de su novia.

Aricia: …..S-Siento q -que algo realmente malo va a pasar-dijo nerviosa y ¿temerosa?

Danny: ¿Cómo qué?-dijo preocupado.

Aricia: Es alguien que había encerrado hace bastante tiempo, n-no pensé que regresara tan p-pronto-dijo temerosa.

Unas manos de ecto-plasma atraparon a Sam, Tucker y Jazz. La espíritu y los dos fantasmas se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde. En eso apareció el fantasma quien temía Aricia.

Este fantasma era realmente temible, su ojos eran completamente negros y sin pupilas, su cara parecía la de un demonio y su ropa era de una época pasada, pero moderna. Aricia lo veía con miedo y por ese miedo se quedó estática como una estatua. El fantasma solo rio y creo la mano de ecto-plasma para atrapar a Aricia quien aún no salía de su miedo hasta que la agarraron del tobillo.

Aricia: DAAAN!-dijo pidiendo auxilio a su novio.

Los demás chicos también pedían auxilio, pero no podían salvar a todos, pues al intentar atacar al fantasma, este utilizaba a sus rehenes como escudo, haciendo más difícil el rescate.

Sam: DANNY! Ayúdanos!-dijo asustada.

Danny/Dan: Sam!/Aricia Nooo!-dijeron intentando salvarlos.

Los dos fantasmas vieron como se los llevaba, el enojo crecía y se abalanzaron hacia el fantasma, pero este fantasma ataco con unos ecto-rayos color negro haciendo que los dos fantasmas se estrellaran contra el suelo dejándolos inconscientes. El fantasma soltó una risa maligna y se fue con sus rehenes a la zona fantasma donde podía estar a salvo por ahora.

Unas horas después, Danny se despertó su cuerpo le dolía, no había tenido ese tipo de caída desde el incidente con Pariah Dark. Dan también se despertó realmente adolorido y a él no es fácil de que le duela algo. El fantasma mayor se levantó y busco con la mirada a Danny.

Danny por otra parte se sobaba la cabeza, preguntándose ¿Desde cuándo su cabello esta tan largo? Noto la presencia de Dan solo viéndolo de reojo y gruño.

Dan: Por fin despiertas. Estamos en un gran problema-dijo molesto.

Al escuchar que esa no era su voz, fue en ese momento que reviso su cuerpo, y se asustó al ver que ese no era su cuerpo, era el de Danny.

Danny: Valla, es la primera vez que te veo asustado-dijo con sarcasmo.

Lo mismo sucedió con Danny, pero a diferencia de Dan, el sí grito al verse en el cuerpo de Dan.

Danny: ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?!-dijo bastante molesto.

Dan: ¿Por qué me reclamas a mí?-dijo igual de molesto

Danny: Sera porque no confió en ti en nada-dijo aun molesto.

Dan: Típico de ti- dijo rodando los ojos.

Danny: Como sea…..Tenemos que salvarlos-dijo más tranquilo.

Dan: (suspiro) Si, vamos a salvarlos tienes que aprender al menos a controlar mis poderes-dijo resignado.

Danny: No necesito tu ayuda-dijo elevándose un poco del suelo.

Unos segundos después Danny en el cuerpo de Dan cayó pesadamente al suelo. Dan en el cuerpo de Danny solo sonrió divertido, aunque sabía que cuando regrese a su propio cuerpo le dolería todo.

Dan: y ¿Ahora sí, no? –dijo con sarcasmo.

Danny: Grrr, te odio-dijo con una mirada fulminante.

Una vez más Danny intento flotar, pero cada vez que ganaba altura se caía al suelo provocando a Dan enojo por el maltrato que recibía su cuerpo. Sin remedio alguno y con resignación Danny tuvo que aceptar lo que le había dicho Dan, aunque no le agradaba la idea.

Danny: Bien, como no tengo de otra…..tendré que hacerte caso esta vez-dijo resignado.

Dan: Bien, lo básico supongo que ya lo sabes…..solo que esta vez tendrás que mantener el equilibrio-dijo dándole indicaciones a Danny.

Danny: Puedo hacerlo-dijo decidido.

Después de unas horas Danny logro mantener el equilibrio en el aire con el cuerpo de Dan.

Danny: y ¿Ahora qué sigue?-dijo esperando más sobre los poderes de Dan.

Dan: mmm, la primera vez que peleamos note que no usas bien tu lamento fantasma como yo-dijo con arrogancia.

Danny: Si, lo se usar…..recuérdame quien fue el que salió derrotado la última vez.-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Dan: Si, lo recuerdo…..y si no habríamos cambiado de cuerpo me gustaría una revancha-dijo molesto al recordar su derrota.

Danny: Aun así te vencería-dijo con afán de molestar a Dan.

Dan: Bien, dejemos eso para después…..y enserio debes saber cómo usar tu lamento fantasma sin agotarte tanto-dijo esto último retomando el tema anterior.

Danny: Esta bien-dijo con fastidio.

Otras horas más tarde Danny, supo cómo usar el lamento fantasma sin gastar tanta energía, después aprendió a tomar una forma humana al pensar en cual, aunque eso no le serviría después, pero por lo mientras sí. Aprendió a controlar su provisional fuerza sobrehumana y como crear sus propios portales y aprendió a cambiar su tono de voz para que no lo reconocieran.

Dan también tuvo que aprender cierto poder de Danny en este caso serie el poder de hielo. El fantasma mayor se impresiono un poco al saber de como obtuvo ese poder y como tuvo que aprender a controlarlo.

 **Mientras en la zona fantasma.**

En un lugar bastante alejado, en una cueva bastante terrorífica se encontraban Aricia, Sam, Tucker y Jazz, quienes estaban atados con unas sojas bastante gruesas.

La que estaba más atada era Aricia, pues hace unos minutos se había desatado por si sola. El fantasma que los había secuestrado vio a la espíritu con enojo, pero con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Aricia: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo muy molesta.

¿?: A ver qué es lo que quiero…..así, venganza contra ti querida-dijo con aire vengativo.

Aricia: Y ¿Crees que vengarte solucionara esto? Danny y mi novio vendrán y te patearan el trasero-dijo irritada.

Sam: Es verdad, ellos te vencerán…..no importa lo que cueste-dijo apoyando a su amiga espíritu.

¿?: Eso creen, pues lo dudo…..eh visto que ellos no se llevan bien, así que….-dijo sin terminar la oración.

Aricia: Eso no importa, ellos vendrán-dijo con esperanza

El fantasma se acercó al rostro de la espíritu muy coquetamente, eso hizo que la espíritu lo viera con asco. El fantasma intento enamorar a la espíritu, sabiendo que ella le gustaba cierto tipo de hombres, pero solo logro que Aricia le diera un rodillazo en el estómago bastante fuerte casi dejándolo sin aire.

Aricia: Ni lo pienses, mi novio es mucho mejor que tu-dijo molesta por el atrevimiento de aquel fantasma.

El fantasma solo gruño con enojo por a ver sido golpeado de esa forma. En cuanto a los chicos, estaban impresionados de Aricia que a pesar de tener sojas en casi todo el cuerpo pudo darle un buen golpe a ese fantasma.

Sam: Bien hecho, le diste en su ego-dijo feliz de no ser la única chica que podía defenderse y se independiente.

Aricia: Gracias, es por experiencia….estar 700 años sola me da un beneficio-dijo sonriendo.

Tucker: 700 años! Entonces tienes 726 años-dijo sorprendido.

Aricia: Bueno, esa sería mi edad real….pero prefiero solo 26-dijo apenada de que descubrieran su verdadera edad.

Jazz: Pero es malo estar sola-dijo preocupada al saber la verdadera edad.

Aricia: Lo sé, pero rechace a todos mis pretendientes, excepto a Caos que al principio era tan lindo, pero después…-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para que no regresaran esos recuerdos.

 **En Amity Park**

Habían pasado una semana desde el secuestro y los dos fantasmas cada vez mejoraban sus poderes aprendidos. Los dos ya se llevaban más o menos bien, aunque aún tenían sus discusiones, pero ya no tan frecuentes como antes. Danny supo de lo que había hecho Dan durante esos diez años ahora inexistentes.

Supo que Dan después de haber sido creado, no controlaban bien sus nuevos poderes y destruía todo a su paso cada vez que regresaba ese recuerdo del incidente de Nasty Burger, a veces quería dejar fluir sus sentimientos, pero sentía que no podía al no encontrar a nadie con quien desahogarse.

Así que cuando los encontró en el futuro se alegró de verlos, pero luego su expresión cambio al saber que vinieron del pasado y no eran sus amigos muertos. Al principio Danny se molestó bastante, pero al ver que en los ojos del fantasma tenían pequeñas lágrimas no dijo nada.

En cuanto estuvieron listos, fueron directo a la zona fantasma, sabiendo que ese sería el lugar donde podía estar aquel fantasma. Mientras volaban estaban pensando las opciones de como derrotarlo y como volver a sus propios cuerpos.

Danny: Bien, tú lo distraes y yo lo debo de vencer-dijo bastante serio.

Dan: Como sea, y ¿Cómo se supone que lo encontraremos?-dijo con sarcasmo.

Danny: Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón-dijo resignado.

Dan: Hay que olvidar eso…..tengo el presentimiento que es por aquí-dijo esto último señalando donde podía estar el fantasma con los rehenes.

No lo pensaron dos veces y fueron aquel lugar. Al llegar, se veía que era una cueva. Los dos fantasmas entraron en posición de defensa por si ese fantasma se le ocurre atacarlos. En cuanto llegaron al centro de la cueva, vieron que todos los que había secuestrado el fantasma estaban amarrados con sojas. Los rehenes se alegraron de verlos, lo que les extrañaba un poco es que ellos trabajan en equipo.

Sam: Sabia que vendrían a salvarnos-dijo feliz de ver a su novio.

Danny sabía que Sam miraba a Dan y no a él, pero eso no le importo tenían que vencer a ese fantasma. Los dos sentidos fantasmas se activaron, el sentido de Danny que aún estaba en el cuerpo de Dan era por la nariz y era de color rojo cosa que desconcertó un poco a Danny.

Los fantasmas vieron por todos lados buscando al fantasma quien había causado que se les activara el sentido fantasma. Una risa maligna se escuchó entre las sombras, para después revelar su identidad.

¿?: Valla, valla….pensé que ustedes dos estarían peleando por alguna tontería-dijo burlón.

Dan: Suéltalos ahora-dijo señalando a los rehenes.

¿?: Si, no que….realmente creen que ustedes me pueden vencer-dijo arrogante.

Danny: Lo vamos hacer-dijo confiado.

¿?: Entonces, vamos-dijo retándolos con una mano.

La pelea comenzó, el fantasma ataco primero. Danny formo un escudo bastante fuerte para protegerse, mientras Dan veía los puntos débiles del fantasma. Dan observo que aquel fantasma no se protegía en el costado, así que ataco con un potente rayo. La batalla no tenía fin, el fantasma ya irritado lanzo a Danny con uno de sus potentes rayos haciendo que se estrellara en una pared.

Aricia lo estaba viendo todo, se preocupó mucho por los dos fantasmas. Sabía que debía hacer algo y pronto.

Dan ataco con potentes rayos, pero el fantasma los esquivaba con facilidad, este después de ver una oportunidad intento golpear al fantasma mayor quien se encontraba en el cuerpo de su yo mas joven.

Los dos fantasmas cayeron vencidos en el suelo y realmente adoloridos, sabían que debían vencerlo, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo harían en este estado? El fantasma los vio con furia en sus ojos y con intenciones de hacerles algo peor se acercó poco a poco a ellos. En cuanto estuvo a pasos de los dos fantasmas, ellos se miraron y sonrieron como si estuvieran tramando algo anticipadamente.

Dan se volvió invisible desconcertando al fantasma, mientras el fantasma estaba distraído Danny le lanzo un lamento fantasma bastante potente y esta vez no se sintió agotado. Dan aprovecho la distracción y fue a desatar a todos.

En cuanto estaban desatados Sam corrió abrazar a Dan si saber que no era Danny, Aricia hizo lo mismo, pero abrazando a Danny.

Aricia: Sabia, que vendrían-dijo feliz e intentando darle un beso en los labios a su novio, sin saber que Danny estaba en el cuerpo de Dan. La espíritu al notar que rechazaba su beso, lo vio extrañada.

Aricia: oye, ¿Qué ocurre? Tu nunca rechazas un beso mío-dijo extrañada y triste.

Danny: (cambiando a la voz de Dan) B-Bueno, yo….yo-dijo nervioso.

Sam: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo extrañada porque también le había sucedido lo mismo.

Los dos fantasmas se notaban bastante nerviosos, y no tuvieron de otra más que decirles la verdad. Aricia y Sam se pusieron rojas de vergüenza al intentar besar al novio equivocado de cada una.

Aricia: Por dios casi te beso Danny-dijo avergonzada.

Danny: Bueno, jeje….lo bueno que no sucedió-dijo nervioso.

Sam: Entonces, dicen que ese fantasma los cambio de cuerpo-dijo curiosa.

Dan: Si, al menos supimos como resolverlo-dijo serio.

Un ruido los alerto y voltearon al hoyo donde se había estrellado ese fantasma, este estaba bastante molesto y lanzo un rayo a los dos fantasmas que lo habían derrotado, era inaceptable para él.

Danny y Dan se estrellaron contra una pared dejándolos inconscientes. Todos los presentes se preocuparon y corrieron a intentar despertarlos. Aricia al ver que aun no despertaban se volteo al fantasma bastante molesta y voló hacia él para enfrentarlo.

Aricia: ¿Cómo te atreves?!-dijo con odio en su voz.

¿?: Ellos se lo buscaron-dijo molesto y flotando

Aricia: Yo no voy a tolerar eso-dijo irritada.

En cuanto la espíritu y aquel fantasma estaban cerca, nadie los veía. Aricia solo le guiño el ojo y diciendo algo que entendió bien el fantasma.

Aricia: Buen trabajo, pero…no te atrevas a coquetearme de nuevo-dijo con una sonrisa y después con enojo.

El fantasma solo salió volando de aquella cueva. Al parecer Aricia y ese fantasma habían hecho una alianza para que Danny y Dan trabajaran como un verdadero equipo, Aricia ya estaba verdaderamente harta de verlos pelear, pero eso no se contaría a nadie.

Danny y Dan despertaron aturdidos por el golpe, al ver que el fantasma ya no estaba, sabían que debían solucionar su estado actual.

Danny: ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a regresar a nuestro propio cuerpo?-dijo recordando ese incidente.

Dan: Tal vez Aricia sepa como….sí, sabes ¿cómo resolverlo verdad?-dijo viendo a su novia.

Aricia: Por supuesto-dijo sonriendo

La espíritu utilizo sus poderes para que los fantasmas regresaran a su propio cuerpo. En cuanto todo termino, Danny y Dan revisaron si había funcionado, se sintieron aliviados de que realmente haya funcionado.

Después todos salieron de la zona fantasma , Danny y Dan tuvieron que contar todo lo que pasaron para encontrarlos y trabajar en equipo, aunque aun no lo admitieran.


	6. Chapter 6 problemas en el futuro parte 1

**NEW HEROS: Nuevos héroes.**

Problemas en el futuro, solución en el pasado.

( **Este será un pre-adelanto para el siguiente cap) FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

Habían pasado varios meses, los jóvenes integrantes del equipo phantom ya habían salido de su ultimo día de clases y ese mismo día visitarían a Aricia.

Mientras planificaban las actividades que querían hacer durante sus largas vacaciones, un portal apareció, pero no era cualquier portal….era el que creaba reloj. En ese momento reloj había salido del portal y no se veía muy contento.

Reloj: Es un alivio encontrarlos….Acompáñenme-dijo preocupado.

Danny: ¿Qué pasa?-empezando a preocuparse

Reloj: Les diré en cuanto lleguemos-dijo entrando al portal.

Los jóvenes se vieron unos a otros preocupados, algo les decía que había problemas o que va a ver problemas en cualquier momento, así que siguieron a reloj sin decir más.

En cuanto llegaron a la guarida de reloj, los recibieron Aricia y Dan que claramente también estaban preocupados por la situación y los jóvenes querían saber que sucedía.

Danny: Ahora si ¿Qué pasa?-dijo preocupado.

Reloj: Tenemos un problema que viene desde el futuro-dijo tranquilo y serio.

Danny: No, me digas….seguramente es…..-interrumpido por Aricia.

Aricia: No es quién crees….presiento que algo más peligroso esta por suceder-dijo preocupada.

Sam: Y entonces ¿Qué puede ser?-dijo impaciente.

Aricia: No, estoy completamente segura…..pero creo que es uno de mis antiguos enemigos-dijo tratando de recordar mas.

Danny: Pero ¿Por qué nos llamaron?-dijo confundido.

Reloj: Tendrán que viajar al futuro y saber lo que sucedió para solucionarlo en el pasado-dijo abriendo el portal a ese futuro.

Danny: Entonces, Aricia nos puede acompañar-dijo confiado.

Aricia: Lo siento mucho chicos, esta vez no….tendrán que hacerlo por ustedes mismos-dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Danny: Esta bien…pero, estás segura que no puedes acompañarnos-dijo esperanzado.

La espíritu solo negó, pero le dio ánimos para que los chicos vayan por su cuenta propia.

Aricia: Adiós y suerte…..aunque no la necesitan-dijo esto último en un susurro.

Los chicos entraron al portal en donde se veía un futuro incierto y posiblemente más oscuro al futuro inexistente de Dan quien no había dicho palabra alguna desde que llegaron a la guarida de reloj.

Cuando salieron del portal con una caída nada agradable. Danny fue el primero enfocar su atención en el ambiente que habían caído.

Danny: Oigan ¿Dónde estamos?...Este no es Amity Park-dijo buscando una señal de vida.

Sam: Amm Danny….creo que sí lo es-dijo señalando un lugar especifico.

Sam señalaba donde estaba la estatua de Danny que habían hecho por salvar al mundo del desas-teroide y ahora estaba destruida por la mitad, algo que horrorizo a todos. En eso varias personas se acercaban a ellos, pero actuaban muy extraño. Antes de que Danny se transformara varios rayos salieron de la nada y después solo vieron que una pequeña mancha golpeaba con toda destreza a las personas que actuaban como zombis, pero eso no basto para detenerlos.

¿?: Ok seguiré pateando traseros….

La voz se escuchaba de una niña de 10 años quien vestía un traje color completamente negro y con una máscara que ocultaba su identidad.

Sam: Acaso una niña nos acaba de salvar-dijo confundida.

Danny: Sera que es….-dijo esperando que sea su prima Danni

Unos golpes más de otras dos figuras negras neutralizaron a los zombis. Las personas que los habían salvado estaban ocupadas con sus armas y los jóvenes se acercaron a sus héroes.

Danny: Muchas gracias por salvarnos-dijo tímido.

¿?: Y ¿Tu quien eres?-dijo apuntándole con su arma todavía cargada.

¿?: No seas grosera, princesa-dijo una voz masculina casi conocida.

¿?: Oigan debemos irnos ya….esa cosas no tardan en despertar-dijo alertando a las otras dos figuras.

¿?: Bien….ustedes cuatro acompáñenos si es que quieren vivir-dijo señalando a los jóvenes.

Los cuatro chicos no tuvieron otra que seguirlos, sus salvadores los guiaron a donde se supone que estaba el parque, pero ahora ya no había nada. El hombre vestido de negro saco un pequeño aparato presiono un botón y se escucho un bip, después de eso una nave apareció en frente de los jóvenes que aun estaban sorprendidos de lo que veían

¿?: ¿Qué esperan? Suban-dijo haciendo señas para que suban.

Los chicos subieron rápido al ver que aquellos zombis estaban a metros de ellos. Durante el camino en la nave el ambiente era muy silencioso, hasta que la única niña rompió el hielo.

¿?: Siento haberlos amenazado con mi arma, pero al estar en guerra pues es fácil no confiar en nadie-dijo apenada.

Todos: ¿En guerra?-dijeron sorprendidos.

¿?: Si, pensé que ya se habían dado cuenta antes-dijo alzando una ceja que no se noto por la máscara.

Danny: Pero ¿Cómo sucedió?...Es imposible-dijo aun sorprendido.

¿?: En este mundo la guerra es posible y puede suceder en cualquier momento-dijo respondió el joven que parecía tener 15 años.

¿?: Por cierto mi nombre es Dalya…..y el es mi hermano Damián…..y el que está conduciendo es nuestro papa -dijo presentándose educadamente.

Danny: Bueno yo soy Danny fenton o phantom, ellos son Sam Manson, Tucker Foley y mi Hermana Jazz-dijo presentándose.

Dalya: Supongo que llegaron desde un portal de tiempo ¿no?-dijo interesada.

Danny: Así es…. ¿Como es que lo saben?-dijo curioso.

Dalya: Los portales ahora son muy comunes-dijo viendo a otro lado.

Jazz: No crees que es muy peligroso para ti!-dijo alterada de que una niña participe.

Dalya: Si, lo sé….pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada-dijo sin mirar a Jazz.

¿?: Bien, basta de charla…llegamos al cuartel general-dijo el hombre que conducía la nave.

El aterrizaje fue en una plataforma de helicópteros. Los recibieron varios soldados con el mismo color de uniforme. En cuanto salió el equipo phantom de la nave se quedaron realmente sorprendidos por el enorme edificio que estaba frente a ellos.

Danny: Wow….¿En dónde estamos?-dijo aun sin saber su ubicación.

Dalya: Estamos en el cuartel general, en medio del océano atlántico-dijo dando saltitos.

¿?: Bien, entremos…ya nos deben estar esperando-dijo serio el papa de Dalya y Damián.

Entraron y tanto agentes como soldados se les quedaron viendo a los cuatro jóvenes, ellos los ignoraron pero aun querían saber ¿por qué los miraban de esa forma? Cuando llegaron vieron a otro joven de edad cercana a la de Damián que entrenaba sus ataques con otro hombre. Este joven sorprendió a su entrenador con un golpe que lo hizo caer.

¿?: Buen trabajo hijo….vas mejorando-dijo orgulloso.

¿?: Gracias, papa y creo que tenemos visitas.

Los adolecentes que habían venido del pasado se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver al hombre que entrenaba a su hijo…..ese hombre no era otro que Danny.

Danny F: Pensé que llegarían más tarde-dijo aun no viendo a la visita del pasado.

¿?: Oye papa…..ese chico se parece mucho a ti-dijo llamando la atención del Danny mayor.

El Danny adulto se acerco a su versión joven con curiosidad y lo examinaba de arriba para abajo e igual lo hizo con sus acompañantes.

Danny F: Soy yo o ya había sucedido algo similar-le dijo a su versión joven.

Danny: Pues en realidad sucedió algo similar…..la diferencia fue en el incidente de Caos-dijo tímido de verse de nuevo adulto

Danny F: Si, lo recuerdo….No es necesario que me digan que vinieron en un portal del tiempo-dijo adelantándose a lo quería decir su versión joven.

Sam: Entonces todo mundo sabe de esos portales-dijo curiosa.

Danny F: Si y puede ser un problema a veces-dijo desviando la mirada.

Danny: Espera….ahora que lo estoy notando…. ¿Dónde está Aricia?-dijo buscando de un lado a otro.

Un crack se escucho detrás del Danny adulto, todos voltearon para descubrir que el padre de Dalya y Damián había estado tomando una taza de café y al mencionar a la espíritu lo rompió con su propia fuerza y estaba dándoles la espalda.

Tucker: ¿Qué le sucede?-dijo extrañado por la actitud de aquel hombre.

Danny F: amm, es difícil de explicar…a él no le gusta que la mencionen-dijo preocupado.

Danny: ¿Le paso algo? ¿Dónde está?-dijo más preocupado.

Nadie de los presentes dijo nada, hasta que el suspiro de resignación de aquel hombre rompió el silencio.

¿?: (Suspiro) Sabia que algún día iba a pasar algo así-dijo calmado y serio.

El hombre se quito la máscara para que descubrieran su identidad. Nuevamente las versiones adolecentes se quedaron con la boca abierta y esta vez no podían creer que aquel hombre era en realidad Dan, entonces significa que Dalya y su hermano Damián eran su hijos, pero ¿Cómo?

Al examinar a este Dan, concluyeron que se veía diferente al que conocían, el tenia un parche en el ojo derecho con una horrible cicatriz que empezaba desde su ojo pasando a la mitad de su nariz hasta su mejilla izquierda. El único que empezó a formular una pregunta fue Danny.

Danny: Pero ¿Qué te paso?-dijo aun sin creerlo.

Dan F: el ojo lo perdí en un accidente y la cicatriz igual-dijo sin darle importancia a sus heridas.

Danny: Entonces ¿Qué le paso Aricia?-dijo volviendo al tema de la espíritu.

Dan F: Paso hace unos 12 años…-dijo recordando el pasado.

 **Flashback.**

 **Pasaron cuatro años y en el cuarto año le pedí matrimonio a Aricia, fue en la víspera de navidad cuando se lo pedí. Ella se puso a llorar de felicidad y dijo que sí.**

 **Al otro año en otoño nos casamos, fue una gran fiesta ya que sus padres habían sido los encargados de los preparativos. A los siguientes meses Aricia me dijo que estaba embarazada y después nació Damián y después Dalya.**

 **Unos años más tarde cuando Damián tenía 4 años y Dalya 3 años. Los 3 paseábamos por el Parque de Amity y entonces el apareció….y rapto a mi amada. Ese fue el ultimo día que la vi…..desde entonces prometí que salvaría a mi esposa como sea…y ese bastardo me las pagara.**

 **Y empezó esta guerra…..esclavizando a los humanos.**

 **Fin Flashback**

Al terminar el relato los presentes estaban tan sorprendidos que no habían dicho nada. Después de unos minutos de silencio Danny empezó a pensar que pasaría si perdiera a Sam, Tucker y su familia, medito un poco y sabia que haría lo mismo que Dan.

Danny: Ahora entiendo porque reloj nos mando aquí-dijo pensativo.

Dan F: ¿Reloj?-dijo curioso.

Danny F: Al parecer aun hay esperanza para salvarla Dan-dijo motivando al fantasma.

Dan F: Supongo que sí-dijo fríamente.

Danny: Entonces ayudaremos-dijo decido.

Damián: No creo que mi papa, los deje fácilmente ayudar-dijo retando a Danny.

Danny: ¿Y tu como sabes?-dijo molesto.

Damián: Porque no dejaría que unos novatos se metan en problemas-dijo molesto.

Dan: Damián tiene razón no pueden ir….sin entrenamiento-dijo serio.

Damián: Te lo dije-dijo burlón.

Dan: Entonces, guíalos al cuarto de entrenamiento-dijo serio.

Damián: Esta bien…..síganme-dijo esto último viendo a Danny directo a los ojos.

Después de unos minutos de silencio llegaron al dichoso cuarto que era realmente enorme y tenia de todo, desde las cosas para principiantes hasta para expertos profesionales. Un bip hizo que Damián se dirigiera a la salida dejando a los jóvenes sin saber qué hacer.

Danny: Oye espera…..¿Quien se supone que nos va entrenar?-dijo confundido.

Damián: Mi hermana, que está detrás de ustedes….me necesitan en otra parte-dijo fríamente sin mirarlos.

Después de que el adolecente "sin sentimientos" se fue, los chicos buscaban a Dalya quien se supone que se encontraba ahí con ellos, pero al parecer no había nadie.

Danny sintió que alguien o algo le agarraba el hombro, al principio pensó que era Tucker o Sam, o su propia hermana, pero al voltearse solo vio una mano de niña y apareció Dalya para darle un susto.

Dalya: Boo!-dijo divertida.

Los chicos por la impresión cayeron de bruces en suelo, haciendo que la niña se empezara a reír.

Danny: No, es gracioso-dijo enojado.

Dalya: Lo siento, no pude resistirlo-dijo aun riendo.

Danny: Ya no importa….¿Por qué deben entrenarnos?-dijo curioso

Dalya: Hola! , estamos en guerra…yo les hare la evaluación de su habilidades-dijo con sarcasmo divertido.

Sam: Supongo que se debe tener condición física ¿oh no?-dijo mirando a Tucker y Danny malignamente.

Dalya: Algo así….lo que tendrían que hacer es esforzarse al máximo si es que no quieren morir-dijo sin mirar a los chicos que en ese momento estaban más asustados.

Danny: y ¿Quién declaro la guerra?-dijo curioso de saber más.

Dalya: Un hombre tan malvado…..y cruel que su nombre no debe mencionarse-dijo dramáticamente.

Danny: Déjame adivinar…..Vlad-dijo rodando los ojos.

Dalya: ¿Quién es Vlad?...Te refieres a Vlad "el empalador" mejor conocido como Dracula-dijo un poco emocionada.

Danny: No! Vlad Masters o Plasmius-dijo corrigiendo a la pequeña.

La niña solo lo miro extrañada, como si nunca en su vida hubiera escuchado ese nombre.

Dalya: Nah, ni idea-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sam: ¿Enserio no lo conoces?-dijo bastante sorprendida.

Dalya: Nop-dijo recalcando la "p"

Danny: Creo, mejor deberías saberlo-dijo serio y poniéndose a la altura de Dalya.

Danny le conto todas las cosas malas que había hecho Vlad Plasmius o Masters y que Dan era la fusión de su lado fantasma con la de Masters. Y al decir que en el pasado de este futuro no confiaba mucho en su papa hasta apenas unos meses.

Dalya: Así, que en tu pasado no confías en mi papa-dijo molesta con brillo rojo en sus ojos.

Danny: Enserio no querías que reaccionaras así-dijo asustado.

Dalya: bla-bla-bla (arremedando a Danny graciosamente)….vamos a empezar con la evaluación quieran o no-dijo empujando a los cuatro adolecentes que se sorprendieron que no les costaba moverlos de sus lugares.

Sera un largo día para estos jóvenes, mas si su mentora es 7 años menor que ellos y al parecer con un carácter bastante fuerte y gentil a la vez.


	7. Chapter 7 problemas en el futuro parte 2

**NEW HEROS: Nuevos héroes.**

Problemas en el futuro, solución en el pasado parte 2

 **(Aun no estará la parte de la boda, pero prometo ponerlo en la siguiente y ultima parte)**

La pequeña Dalya llevo a los jóvenes a otra parte del salón en el que estaban, ella estaba un poco molesta, pero sabía que en parte Danny tenía razón ella no sabía mucho de su papa, lo que si sabía de su padre es que él había hecho cosas horribles mucho antes de conocer a su mama.

Danny: Discúlpame, Dalya...no, sabía que te podía afectar-dijo avergonzado.

Dalya: No, no...ustedes discúlpenme...y-yo ya sabía algo de eso y me molesta que hablen mal de mí papa...lo sentí muy personal, como si me lo hubieran dicho a mí-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes.

Jazz: Entendemos ahora, que has pasado por cosas difíciles-dijo con apoyo y poniéndose a la altura de la niña.

Dalya: Supongo que hacemos las paces-dijo limpiándose una lagrima fugitiva.

Danny: Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo es la evaluación?

Dalya: Bueno, como ustedes son novatos en esto...entonces será sencillo-dijo calmada.

Sam: Entonces, ¿Con que empezamos?-dijo

Dalya: 100 vueltas a los 200 metros de patio trotando y después corriendo-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Danny: No podemos empezar con algo más fácil-dijo tratado de convencer a su joven mentora.

Dalya: mmm…..no-dijo negando.

Tucker: Pero, es que…-dijo alegando.

Dalya: Vamos, no es tan difícil-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aun Danny y Tucker no se convencían mucho, en cambio Sam y Jazz sabían que debían de hacerlo aunque pareciera difícil, Dalya vio el desánimo de los adolescentes, así que suspiro resignada y planeo una estrategia para que los jóvenes hicieran la evaluación.

Estaba tan centrada en su plan que no se dio cuenta de una visita inesperada que había entrado, hasta que esta persona trato de atacarla con una flecha, pero la niña la atrapo en el último segundo y sin ver. Esa persona era Damián, quien sonrió orgulloso.

Damián: Buenos reflejos hermana-dijo con orgullo.

Dalya: Gracias, pero no se supone que debes hacer eso después de que los evalué a ellos-dijo alagada y un poco molesta.

Danny: Oye! Casi la lastimas!-dijo enojado.

Damián: ¿Y quién te puso a cargo? ¿Eh?-dijo enojado

Danny: Nadie, pero eso no se hace!-dijo más enojado.

Damián: y que así nos llevamos los dos-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Antes de que empezaran a pelear de verdad, Dalya los detuvo justo en el momento en que las manos de su hermano empezaran a brillar color rojo.

Dalya: Por favor, no peleen-dijo tratando de calmar la situación.

Damián: Bien, solo lo hago por ti hermana…solo espero que mañana estén listos para su primera clase-dijo yéndose de nuevo no sin antes darle un leve empujón a Danny.

Después de que Damián se había ido, Dalya suspiro de alivio, la última vez que habían molestado a su hermano le fue muy mal al chico que lo insulto.

Dalya: uff, eso estuvo cerca-dijo aliviada.

Danny: Pero ¿Qué le pasa?-dijo aun enojado.

Dalya: No lo culpes, los dos hemos tenido una infancia bastante horrible sin mama….además así nos llevamos, sinceramente los dos somos muy competitivos-dijo triste y explicando porque había hecho eso anteriormente su hermano.

Danny: Sabes que pudo lastimarte ¿Verdad?-dijo alzando una ceja.

Dalya: Bueno, si...y es mejor que no te metas en problemas con él, enserio-dijo previniendo a Danny.

Danny: Tss….no le tengo miedo-dijo con valentía falsa.

Dalya: Eso fue lo último que dijo el chico que se enfrentó a mi hermano la última vez-dijo sin saber que asusto un poco a Danny.

Sam: ¿Quieres decir que tu hermano lo…..?-dijo sin terminar la pregunta.

Dalya: NO! No, no….mi hermano no sería capaz de hacer eso, solo lo mando a la enfermería-dijo un poco asustada por la suposición.

Danny: Esta bien, haremos la evaluación-dijo resignado.

Dalya: Que bien-dijo flotando.

Los jóvenes empezaron con su ardua evaluación que le había puesto su mentora, a pesar de ser más joven que ellos, ella sabía muy bien sobre condición física. Después de unos minutos la evaluación había terminado y con los jóvenes agotados, pero al parecer la pequeña todavía le quedaba energías de sobra.

Dalya: ¿Qué tal si jugamos? Porfis-dijo con la clásica mirada de perrito.

Danny: No, estoy agotado-dijo agotado por la evaluación.

Dalya: mmm, bien…..entonces ¿Qué quieren hacer?-dijo un poco desanimada.

Tucker: Algo de comer no estaría mal-dijo hambriento.

Dalya: Ok, entonces síganme-dijo empezando a volar a la salida.

Al llegar a la cafetería, los jóvenes se sorprendieron quien estaba atendiendo, era la señora del almuerzo, una de las enemigas de Danny. Dalya se acercó a ella y le pidió un pay de manzana y la fantasma se lo dio gustosa.

Los chicos pidieron su almuerzo, en cuanto la fantasma reconoció a Danny por poco y lo ataca, pero Dalya la detuvo diciéndole que este Danny viene del pasado. Después del almuerzo, Dalya los llevo a sus habitaciones provisionales y que estaban separadas.

Los 4 chicos adolecentes junto con Dalya se reunieron en la habitación de Danny y ahí le preguntaban a la niña si sabía lo que le estaban haciendo a su mama.

Danny: ¿Sabes algo sobre tu mama?-dijo intentando no hacer sentir mal a la niña.

Dalya: Pues la verdad no se mucho de ella, pero papa prometió que regresaría antes de mi próximo cumpleaños-dijo con esperanza.

Sam: ¿Y sabes lo que le están haciendo a tu mama?-dijo insegura de hacer esa pregunta.

Dalya: mmm, no realmente….pero no me gustaría saberlo-dijo un poco triste.

Después de una larga charla de como los adolescentes conocieron a la mama de Dalya y como se enfrentaron a Caos quien era el ex de Aricia, Dalya no comprendía muy bien a que se refería eso, pero se dio una idea de porque después su mama se enamoró de su padre. En cuanto cayo la noche, los adolescentes fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y se fueron directo a dormir.

En la madrugada una sombra se acercó a Danny y lo estaba moviendo para que se despertara, esa sombra era Dalya quien desesperadamente movía a Danny sin recibir respuesta, ya harta con fuerza sobrenatural **(cortesía de sus padres)** levanto la cama haciendo caer a Danny para despertarlo; el golpe se escuchó fuerte y los demás despertaron para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Danny: Pero que rayos-dijo sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

Jazz: ¿Qué paso aquí?-dijo preocupada.

Danny: me caí de la cama o alguien me empujo de ella-dijo mirando acusadoramente a Dalya quien solo veía a otro lado.

Dalya: No, te empuje….levante la cama para despertarte-dijo aceptando lo que había hecho.

Danny: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Sabes la hora que es?-dijo molesto y sorprendido de escuchar lo anterior.

Dalya: La hora no importa en este momento, recuerdan lo que me preguntaron ayer en la noche…..pues no pude dormir, así que me escabullí evadí la seguridad y encontré esto-dijo sacando un CD

Jazz: Espera, estás diciendo que robaste ese CD!-dijo alterada.

Dalya: sshh, más bajo…mi hermano y mi papa pueden despertar-dijo haciendo una seña para que guarden silencio.

Jazz: Lo que hiciste está mal-dijo bajando la voz.

Dalya: Yo no le veo el problema…..pero enserio deben ver esto-dijo saliendo de la habitación de Danny atravesando la puerta.

Danny: Espera, ¿Y mi cama?-dijo ya no tan molesto.

La niña regreso adentro del cuarto rodando los ojos y se acercó a la cama levantándola y poniéndola en su lugar sin ningún problema dejando sorprendidos a los jóvenes aun con sueño.

Dalya: Ya vamos o ¿Qué?-dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Sin más, los adolescentes siguieron a la niña hacia una habitación cerrada. Al entrar Dalya fue directo al teclado y escribió la clave para después poner el disco que en realidad era una grabación de una cámara de seguridad.

Al abrir el video empezó con un cuarto vacío hasta llegar a un cuarto donde había una maquinaria enorme y en la parte inferior sujeta fuertemente con cables estaba Aricia y se veía terriblemente herida, su ropa semi-rota y la cara cubierta de golpes y rasguños. Después una figura de un hombre en una túnica se iba acercando a la espíritu que respiraba pesadamente.

¿?: Y bien querida ¿Me puedes decir la ubicación de esos dos niños tuyos?-dijo con amenaza calmada.

Aricia: NUNCA! Te lo voy a decir! Nunca!-dijo furiosa.

El hombre se acercó a uno botones y presiono uno de ellos, una vez presionado una potente descarga eléctrica golpeo todo el cuerpo de la espíritu haciéndola gritar de dolor.

¿?: Vamos dilo!-dijo de forma amenazante.

Aricia: Primero muerta!-dijo aun con furia.

¿?: Bien, al menos tu energía de espíritu me sirve para esclavizar a los humanos-dijo malignamente.

Otra descarga golpeo Aricia esta vez, haciendo que nuevas heridas salieran y sangraran dejando inconsciente a la espíritu y esa energía fue recorriendo un tubo hasta llegar al bastón mágico del hombre. Y ahí se terminó el video, los jóvenes no podía creer la crueldad que esté pasando su amiga. No tenían palabras para describirlo, pero al tiempo que la pantalla se puso negra notaron un sollozo proveniente de su acompañante más joven.

Dalya estaba llorando por segunda vez, la primera vez fue cuando perdió a su madre y ahora verla en esa situación sus sentimientos bien guardados salieron, la niña los vio con lágrimas en los ojos y por instinto lo que hizo fue abrazar a Danny; pidiéndole silenciosamente a su acompañantes que ayudaran a salvar a su mama.

Los adolescentes calmaban a la niña poco a poco para que no llamara la atención de los guardias. Luego de que se calmara Dalya regreso el disco en donde lo había encontrado y acompaño nuevamente a los adolescentes a sus habitaciones, y después regreso a su propia cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente los adolescentes se despertaron aun con sueño, pero se preguntaban ¿Cómo había amanecido Dalya?, fueron directo a la cafetería y pidieron su desayuno, ahí encontraron a Dalya con su papa y hermano. La niña se veía un poco desanimada.

Después de unas horas fueron al gimnasio y ahí se encontraron con Damián y con Dalya que estaba aún triste, su hermano se había dado cuenta y trataba de animarla.

Damián: Vamos hermana, no puedes estar todo el día así o al menos dime lo que te pasa-dijo tratando de animar a su hermanita.

Dalya: (suspiro) Extraño mucho a mama-dijo sin mirar a su hermano.

Damián: Yo también, pero hay que hacer un esfuerzo para salvarla-dijo con apoyo.

Dalya: Tal vez tengas razón-dijo un poco feliz.

Damián: Siempre tengo la razón, ahora distráete un rato mientras me encargo de los novatos-dijo señalando a los jóvenes que estaban detrás de él.

Dalya: Esta bien-dijo sacando una consola moderna.

Mientras la niña se distraía, su hermano se dirigió a los jóvenes algo serio, pues sospechaba que algo tenían que ver con el desánimo de su hermana.

Damián: Y Bien ¿Se podría saber por qué mi hermana estaba triste?-dijo acusadoramente.

Sam: No, tenemos idea-dijo un poco nerviosa.

Damián: Tengo el presentimiento que me están ocultando algo-dijo serio.

Danny: Podemos cambiar de tema, Dalya está de mejor humor ahora-dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

Damián: Como quieras, pero los mantendré vigilados -dijo mirando amenazante a Danny.

Danny: ¿Por qué te vas contra mí? Yo no te hecho nada-dijo molesto.

Damián: Tú serás el primero que debo entrenar….veré si eres tan bueno como dices ser.-dijo malignamente.

Danny: Bien, no me opondré a eso-dijo resignado y aliviado de que no se empezara una discusión.

Damián: Perfecto!...empecemos con la fuerza de tus golpes, golpea mi mano con toda la fuerza que tengas-dijo sonriendo .

Danny: (Muy bien Phantom, él es hijo de Dan…así que es posible que sea tramposo)-pensativo.

Damián: ¿Qué estas esperando? No tengo todo el día! –dijo impaciente.

Danny: amm, si…ok-dijo regresando de sus pensamientos.

El chico fantasma dio el golpe a la mano de Damián, pero parecía que había golpeado una roca y el otro chico solo sonrió arrogante.

Danny: Auch! Eso duele-dijo sobando la mano que había usado.

Damián: Ya veo….tu fuerza no es la suficiente-dijo intentando desanimar solo un poco a Danny.

Dalya: Si! Acabo de romper tu record hermanito-dijo sacándole la lengua.

Damián también saco su lengua infantilmente, sabiendo que así jugaba con su hermana.

Damián: Eso ya lo veremos-dijo juguetonamente.

Dalya respondió haciendo una carita graciosa. Los chicos que estaban junto a ella, se dieron cuenta que el chico "sin sentimientos" era solo bueno con su hermana pues le seguía sus juegos infantiles. Después nuevamente volvió a su posición sin sentimiento alguno y observando a Danny serio.

Damián: ¿En que estábamos? Así si…tus reflejos-dijo mientras una de sus manos brillaba color rojo.

En cuanto el rayo fue lanzado Danny lo esquivo sin dudar, ese ataque no lo había visto venir y sabía que debía tener más cuidado con quien lo estaba entrenando.

Danny: Oye! Eso es trampa….Nunca me avisaste que atacarías-dijo enojado por no ser anticipado.

Damián: Y ¿Crees que tus enemigos lo harán?...Recuerda bien esto, tus enemigos atacaran cuando quieran-dijo enojado por lo que dijo anteriormente Danny.

Una vez más el chico ataco con un rayo color verde y una patada que no vio venir Danny, pues Damián había aumentado un poco la velocidad de los ataques. Después se detuvo viendo a Danny agotado por tratar de no recibir los ataques que son imposibles, los demás chicos estaban preocupados por el bienestar de Danny, así que intentaron llamar la atención de Dalya que estaba demasiado centrada en la consola.

Jazz: Dalya! Debes hacer algo! Tu hermano va a lastimar mucho a Danny-dijo preocupada.

Sam: Es cierto, tu eres la única que puede detenerlo-dijo moviendo a Dalya.

Tucker: Haz algo!-dijo impaciente.

Dalya: Sshh déjenme concentrarme….estoy en algo más importante y no se preocupen el entrenamiento acabara en poco-dijo haciendo callar a sus acompañantes que se veían nerviosos.

Sam: Pero…..-dijo reclamando a la niña.

Dalya: Solo observen…..acabara en 3….2….1-dijo haciendo el conteo.

Damián: (Suspiro) Bien, terminamos por hoy…..debes mejorar más tus reflejos….sí, no lo haces puedes acabar herido o peor….aunque me has impresionado un poco-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa amable.

Danny: ¿Lo dices en serio?-dijo tratando de confiar.

Damián: Lo dijo en serio, aunque creas que soy un mentiroso….bueno, nos vemos en la próxima-dijo retirándose del gimnasio.

Después de que el chico se había retirado, los demás corrieron hacia Danny preocupados por su estado físico y Dalya también se acercó.

Sam: ¿Estás bien Danny? ¿Te duele algo?-dijo preocupada.

Jazz: Te hizo algo ¿Verdad?-dijo molesta por el trato que recibió su hermanito.

Danny: Estoy, bien….solo cansado, a decir verdad no me esperaba que fuera amable conmigo, pensé que era…..-dijo sin encontrar las palabras.

Dalya: Un mentiroso, arrogante y sin sentimientos-dijo adivinando lo que quiso decir Danny.

Danny: Si eso,…..espera como lo supiste-dijo sorprendido.

Dalya: Yo al igual que mi hermano podemos leer la mente de las personas, aunque lo de arrogante si te lo creo….aun así es muy buena persona-dijo sonriendo.

Danny: Entonces solo aparenta ser el chico rudo-dijo intrigado.

Dalya: No, en realidad si es rudo, pero evita lastimar cuando entrena…..solo en batalla no se contiene en hacer daño-dijo orgullosa de su hermano.

Jazz: y ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?-dijo cambiando de tema.

Danny: Pues creo que sería buena idea comer algo-dijo con ganas de reponer energías.

Dalya: Ustedes vallan, yo ya comí….nos vemos en la entrada del cuartel-dijo flotando a la salida.

Después de unos minutos los cuatro adolescentes se encontraban en la entrada del cuartel y ahí encontraron a Dalya, asomándose peligrosamente al mar desde un balcón. Asustados y pensando que necesitaba ayuda fueron tras ella antes de que "cayera" al agua.

Dalya se dio cuenta que venían corriendo hacia ella, la niña confiadamente los saludo desconcertando a los adolescentes. Más cerca se veía que estaba acariciado a un delfín acompañado de un tiburón que al parecer este último era inofensivo.

Danny: ¿Estas bien? Pensamos que te ibas a caer-dijo preocupado.

Dalya: Por favor, aprendí a volar desde que tenía 1 año-dijo un poco arrogante.

Sam: Wow, es la primera vez que veo un delfín así de cerca-dijo asombrada.

Dalya: Puedes acariciarlo….los dos están entrenados-dijo agachándose acariciar de nuevo al delfín.

Danny: ¿Cómo es eso? Un tiburón es un animal peligroso, no se puede domesticar-dijo entre impresionado y alterado.

Dalya: Bueno, tal vez tengas razón…..pero, mordisco perdió a sus padres durante una pesca ilegal, tenía unos meses de nacido y xio lo encontramos atrapado en una red de pesca igual ilegal-dijo recordando cómo había encontrado a sus mascotas.

Sam: vaya debieron a verla pasado muy mal-dijo agachándose a la altura en la que estaba Dalya.

Dalya: Los animales también tienen sentimientos-dijo muy cariñosa con mordisco.

Después de unos minutos todos se fueron a dormir en cuanto callo la noche. En cuanto llego la madrugada todos escucharon una alarma y todo el cuartel brillaba en rojo. Los cuatro adolecentes se despertaron sin saber ¿Por qué la alarma?

Caminaron a prisa por los pasillos y de una puerta apareció Dalya flotando y parecía durmiendo, los chicos la siguieron pues supusieron que sabia donde iba aun dormida.

Se encontraron a todos en la sala de reuniones y Dalya aun estaba dormida, su hermano se acerco y le chasqueo los dedos para despertarla.

Dalya: aahh! No, estoy dormida profesora!-dijo sobresaltada.

Damián: Parece que alguien se quedo despierta hasta más tarde-dijo divertido.

Dalya: (bostezo) Al rato tengo un examen-dijo cansada.

Damián: Si, eso ya lo sé-dijo rodando los ojos.

Danny: Amm bueno y ¿Por qué el alboroto de despertarnos en la madrugada?-dijo confundido.

Danny F: Yo te lo explico…recibimos una señal de auxilio de una parte de Europa, pero hay una interferencia que no deja saber la ubicación-dijo mirando a la pantalla.

Sam: ¿Alguna idea?-dijo preocupada.

Dan F: Aun no….lo único que sabemos es que se escucha en otro idioma-dijo tocándose el mentón.

Danny: Entonces ¿Por qué la alarma?-dijo molesto.

Damián: Que gran héroe resultaste ser-dijo con sarcasmo.

Danny solo como respuesta agacho la cabeza sintiéndose mal y sabiendo que Damián tenía razón por su forma de actuar.

Danny F: Mañana por la tarde tendremos la respuesta, así que ustedes vallan a descansar-dijo alentando a los chicos a ir a dormir.

Dan vio a su hija que aun dormía flotando y con cariño paternal la llevo a su cuarto el mismo acompañado de su hijo. A la mañana siguiente los cuatro chicos seguían con su entrenamiento y con ansias de saber ¿Quién había pedido ayuda?


	8. Chapter 8 problemas en el futuro parte 3

**NEW HEROS: Nuevos héroes.**

Problemas en el futuro, solución en el pasado parte 3.

Durante la mañana Damián y Dalya debían entrenar lo más posible a los cuatro adolescentes.

Damián: Muy bien no tenemos mucho tiempo...aunque odie admitirlo deben ir con nosotros a esta misión-dijo rodando los ojos.

Dalya: Y porque papa te obligo-dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Damián: Te dije que no mencionaras eso-dijo entre dientes.

Dalya: ups-dijo pícaramente.

Damián: Bueno, Tucker y tu el del cabello blanco vienen conmigo-dijo tratando de molestar a Danny por no recordar su nombre.

Danny: Mi nombre es Danny-dijo enojado.

Damián: Lo que sea-dijo rodando los ojos.

Dalya: Eso quiere decir que Sam y Jazz estarán conmigo-dijo emocionada.

Damian se dividió en dos para enseñarle a Danny y a Tucker diferentes cosas a la vez. Dalya por su parte arrastro a las chicas a una pared donde estaba el armamento para poder defenderse.

Dalya: Tomen cualquier arma y después apunten a esos blancos-dijo dando indicaciones.

Las chicas obedecieron las indicaciones y dispararon a los blancos, mientras los chicos literalmente sufrían, Danny tenía que luchar mano a mano con Damián, es decir sin poderes. Tucker por su parte se reusaba a darle a la copia de Damián su mochila llena de tecnología, hasta que desistió por la insistencia de la copia.

La copia al obtener la mochila la aventó a un lado, causando que gritara Tucker.

Tucker: Eso fue cruel!-dijo lloriqueando.

La copia rodo los ojos y le dio un reloj multi-usos y eso hizo que Tucker olvidara ese incidente. Como no sabía como usarlo, presiono un botón y de ahí apareció una pequeña pistola que lanzo un rayo a la copia que lo esquivo con facilidad.

Danny por su parte estaba agotado por no usar sus poderes, pero sabía que Damián se lo iba a impedir a toda costa.

Después del arduo trabajo, un visitante abrió la puerta un poco brusco, causando descontrol en lo que estaban haciendo los jóvenes.

¿?: Ya es momento de irnos y sería bueno, Damián que dejaras de usar al chico como saco de boxeo-dijo preocupado.

Damián: mm si, tal vez me sobre pase un poco...pero no tengo la culpa de que no se sepa defenderse del todo-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Danny: Oye, si me se defender-dijo molesto por el comentario.

Damián: Si, claro...hace 5 minutos dijiste que no siga y eso que no use mis poderes-dijo con sarcasmo y arrogancia.

Danny: (tenía que parecerse a Dan)-solo gruño.

Dalya: si, al fin vamos de nuevo a patear traseros zombis-dijo emocionada.

¿?: Entonces, vamos ya nos están esperando afuera-dijo saliendo.

Todos salieron al patio donde se encontraban los dos adultos (Dan F y Danny F) y sin decir más subieron al jet. Dentro los adolescentes se dieron cuenta que era más amplio que el anterior.

Danny F: Muy bien, ya tenemos la ubicación y por supuesto sabemos el idioma-dijo feliz de solucionar el problema.

Dan F: ok, propulsores activados, compuertas cerradas y armas de defensa activadas…..todo listo-dijo jalando la palanca para iniciar el despeje.

El jet salió sobrevolando el mar y los adolescentes por fin vieron un paisaje impresionante y algo triste pues se veía claramente que en los países cercanos se veía humo de fuego. Dalya noto el desánimo de Danny, así que se acercó curiosa.

Dalya: ¿Te encuentras bien Danny?-dijo acercándose al chico.

Danny: Si, eh no es nada…-dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

Dalya: Pues a mí no me convences, tú tienes algo-insistiendo.

Danny: Pues sí, lo que me preocupa es que esto pueda suceder de algún modo u otro-dijo viendo el paisaje atravez de la ventanilla.

Dalya: Pues yo no lo veo así….tu sabes qué extraño mucho a mi mami, pero siempre mantengo un buen animo a pesar de las circunstancias y todos hemos salido adelante por eso-dijo con una sabiduría que a Danny le hizo recordar a Aricia.

Danny: ¿Tú crees que todo saldrá bien?-dijo viendo a Dalya.

Dalya solo se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió de manera afirmativa.

Dalya: Depende de lo que pase, pero sé que lo vas a lograr-dijo retirándose.

Danny después de esa charla, estuvo pensativo todo el camino. Hasta que el aterrizaje lo regreso a la realidad.

Dan: ¿Todos listos?-dijo abriendo la puerta.

Dalya: Por supuesto papa-dijo siendo la primera en estar delante de la puerta.

Damián: Mientras sea diferente a la última vez-dijo bostezando.

Todos tomaron un comunicador y se fueron por distintas direcciones, excepto los adolescentes novatos que se quedaron a cuidar al jet.

Damián y su hermana encontraron una casa a medio derrumbar, el rastreador que tenían les indicaba que ahí dentro había personas no zombis. De una patada abrieron la puerta y en un rincón encontraron a una familia. Los dos héroes bajaron sus armas y caminaron hacia la familia para calmarla de la situación en la que se encontraba. Damián hacia las preguntas básicas de un rescatista.

Mientras los dos adultos que se había separado en diferentes direcciones igual encontraron sobrevivientes. En el jet los adolescentes se estaban aburriendo de no estar rescatando personas, hasta que vieron que los héroes de este futuro habían llegado con personas que aún estaban asustadas.

Danny F: ustedes chicos, lleven a estas personas dentro del jet-dando indicaciones.

Los adolecentes obedecieron y llevaron a las personas dentro del jet donde estarían a salvo. Antes de que todos se fueran al cuartel, un ruido hizo que los héroes voltearan y ahí vieron que los zombis se acercaban. Ninguno dudo en atacar.

Después de deshacerse de los zombis, Dalya seguía a su papa, hermano y por supuesto al Danny de ese futuro, pero algo la detuvo bajo la mirada y con horror se dio cuenta que la habían sujetado de una pierna y de la tierra salió una especie de zombi. Dalya grito y todos la escucharon. Dan no lo pensó dos veces para salvar a su princesa.

Dan: Agáchate hija!-grito antes de acertar el golpe.

Dalya obedeció y Dan corto la cabeza del zombi para darse cuenta que era un robot que trataba de secuestrar a Dalya.

Dalya corrió abrazar a su papa, los demás corrieron para ver lo que había ocurrido. Vieron perplejos el robot y en eso de los pedazos inservibles apareció una pantalla y apareció el hombre encapuchado que al verlos sonrió malignamente. Dan lo reconoció al instante y trato de golpearlo a pesar de que era solo un holograma, el Danny del futuro lo tuvo que detener.

¿?: Valla, valla pero que tenemos aquí….a la resistencia phantom. Tuvieron suerte de que esa mocosa aun este con ustedes…..(se percato de las versiones pasadas) pero que veo, parece que tienen visitas del pasado….interesante-dijo burlonamente.

Dan: Tu pedazo de escoria! Me las vas a pagar caro…..como te atreviste a secuestrar a Aricia-dijo furioso.

¿?: Te refieres a ella-dijo dándose la vuelta y mostrando a la esposa de Dan.

Aricia de ese futuro se veía realmente cansada y casi transparente por la energía perdida, ella se percato de quienes la veían.

Aricia: ¿Dan?! ¿Gatito eres tú?-dijo débilmente.

Dan: Si, soy yo….no, sabes el gusto que me da por verte-dijo un poco más calmado.

Aricia: A mí también, ¿puedes mostrarme a nuestros hijos?-dijo a un débil.

Damián y Dalya se acercaron sin que su padre se los dijera y vieron que su mama los veía con una sonrisa orgullosa y débil.

Aricia: aww, cuanto han crecido mis niños-dijo sonriendo.

El hombre encapuchado desgraciadamente interrumpió el encuentro familiar y una vez más Dan lo veía venenosamente al igual que sus hijos.

¿?: agh (con asco) como odio los encuentros familiares…..pero eso terminara en cuanto me deshaga de Aricia del pasado-dijo terminando la comunicación.

Después de ese bonito y horrible encuentro la resistencia phantom se fue sin decir palabra al cuartel y en cuanto estuvieron ahí, llevaron a las personas heridas a la enfermería. Varios minutos después los adolecentes que venían del pasado no sabían en qué momento regresarían a su tiempo.

Pasaron otros días más y todos en el cuartel monitoreaban los portales de tiempo que eran anormales. Y esos días se convirtieron en semanas y nada anormal había ocurrido, Dan por supuesto estaba desesperado de no encontrar una solución y caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Damián y Dalya eran más estrictos con el entrenamiento de las jóvenes versiones. Y los jóvenes no se rehusaban, porque sabían la situación en la estaban.

Dos semanas después un portal de tiempo anormal apareció en Paris Francia y las cámaras de seguridad de la resistencia phantom captaron que el hombre encapuchado entro en el. En ese momento no perdieron tiempo y dieron la noticia a los héroes que estaban descansando.

Dan F: No hay tiempo que perder, deben irse cuanto antes-les dijo a los jóvenes del pasado.

Danny F: Si, es mejor en este momento…ya preparon un portal artificial que los llevara directo a su tiempo-dijo acercándose a los jóvenes.

Danny: y ¿Funcionara?-dijo preocupado.

Danny F: Si, funciona han enviado un dron y esa es la prueba de que funciona-dijo afirmativamente.

Los jóvenes acompañados de los héroes de ese futuro y líderes de la resistencia phantom fueron al campo de aterrizaje y efectivamente ahí estaba el portal ya activado y listo. Se despidieron, pero antes de que entraran Dalya detuvo a Danny.

Dalya: Espera! Danny…..quería darte esto-dijo dándole su conejo de peluche.

Danny: Amm ¿Por qué me lo das?-dijo extrañado por recibir el juguete.

Dalya: Bueno, mi conejo siempre me ha acompañado…..y tengo la sensación de que lo vas usar en algún momento-dijo tímida.

Danny: Pero, es tuyo….no puedo recibirlo-dijo intentado devolverle el conejo a la niña.

Dalya: Por favor….llévatelo, se que será útil. Y me lo puedes devolver después-dijo suplicante.

Danny: Pero…es que yo-dijo nervioso.

Dalya: Por favor!-dijo con ojos de perrito que Danny no se podía resistir.

Danny: (Suspiro) Está bien….me lo voy a llevar-dijo convencido.

Dalya: Gracias-dijo abrazando a Danny.

Después de eso, todos se despidieron y los jóvenes entraron al portal para perseguir aquel villano.

Dalya: Papi, ¿crees que lo van a lograr?-dijo agarrando la mano de su progenitor.

Dan F: No, lo pongo en duda mi pequeña princesa-dijo revolviendo el cabello de Dalya.

 **Mientras en el pasado.**

Aricia y Dan fueron a la playa nuevamente y esta vez acompañados por cujo. Todo estaba tranquilo, y los dos enamorados estaban a punto de darse un beso cerca de un lago escondido, pero antes de darse ese beso el sonido de un portal rompió el encanto.

Los adolescentes cayeron del portal hacia el agua. Dan y Aricia se acercaron para saber que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que vieron que los adolescentes que habían enviado al futuro desde hace varios meses regresaron.

Aricia: Oh por todos los espíritus! ¿Qué les paso?-dijo alzando una mano para ayudarlos a subir a la superficie.

Dan hizo lo mismo, un poco molesto de haber sido interrumpido. Vio que Danny había cambiado mucho desde que lo vio irse a ese futuro.

Danny: Pues sinceramente, ese futuro es horrible…..y es cierto uno de tus enemigos causo horribles cosas ahí, y lo peor es que viene para acá-dijo contando lo que vio.

Aricia: ¿Qué?!-gritando

Danny: Si, y aun peor te quiere a ti-le dijo a Aricia directamente.

Aricia:¿QUE?! –grito aun más fuerte y espantando algunas aves.

Dan: Y ¿Cómo demonios piensas detenerlo?-dijo alterado.

Danny: Aun no se me ocurre algo-dijo ideando un plan.

Aricia: Pero porque a mi exactamente….yo no lo encerré-dijo alterada.

Dan: Espera ¿Cómo que tu no lo encerraste?-dijo extrañado.

Aricia: Es cierto yo no lo encerré…..fueron mis padres-dijo recordando las historias que le contaban de pequeña.

Danny: ¿Cómo?-dijo curioso.

Aricia: Mis padres me habían contado que…-dijo empezando el relato.

 **Flashback**

 **En la edad media existió un hombre que se estaba interesando en la magia y una en particular, pero para eso debía vender su alma y lo hizo.**

 **Ese hombre se volvió el hechicero más malvado y diabólico que haya existido. Uno de sus planes diabólicos es traer a la vida a las personas que habían fallecido.**

 **Mis padres al darse cuenta de sus planes, entraron al mundo humano y con un antiguo sello lo encerraron para siempre en alguna parte del universo.**

 **Pero creo que ahora ni mis padres saben ¿cómo escapo de su prisión?, apenas me dijeron que yo tengo una energía que puede usar ese malvado para traer de vuelta a los fallecidos e hipnotizar a las personas.**

 **Fin del flashback**

Danny: Eso, es la energía que tienes es lo que quiere de ti-dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Aricia: y ¿averiguaron como detenerlo?-dijo preocupada.

Danny: Ese es el problema, no nos enfrentamos directamente con el-dijo analizando la situación.

Sam: Lo único que pudimos hacer es ayudar a la resistencia phantom para salvar algunas personas-dijo recordando lo sucedido en ese futuro.

Dan: ¿Qué es la resistencia phantom?-dijo extrañado.

Danny: Pues en resumen son los héroes de ese futuro y valla que saben pelear-dijo sobándose el hombro donde se había golpeado.

Siguieron con la plática, hasta que otro portal se abrió y apareció el hombre encapuchado, que ahora lo conocían como hechicero.

Hechicero: mmm, al parecer ya advirtieron que venía…..pero eso no significa que eh cambiado de planes-dijo burlón.

De repente del agua salieron sogas de alga y atraparon Aricia. Por más que intentaba desatarse, mas apretado se hacia el amarre. Dan por supuesto veía con ira al hechicero quien rapto a su novia.

Aricia: ¿Es, enserio? De nuevo, con esta van tres veces- dijo con sarcasmo

Dan: ¿Por qué de repente siento la necesidad de arrancarle los órganos a ese tipo?- dijo con furia.

Danny: Porque en ese futuro horrible, el hizo lo mismo que ahorita (o será que su yo futuro aun esté vinculado)-explicando y pensando del porque Dan tenía esa necesidad homicida.

Dan: Entiendo, entonces no importara que me contenga…de hecho antes quería la revancha contigo, pero con esto lo compensa-dijo airadamente.

Danny: yo no te detendré-dijo aceptando que Dan intente matar a ese hombre.

Dan voló hacia el hombre y logro golpearlo, era tan fuerte el golpe que los jóvenes saltaron un poco al sentir la energía. El fantasma de inmediato fue a desatar a su novia, pero un rayo color amarillo lo golpeo derribándolo.

El hechicero con malicia se acercó al cuello de Aricia, él sabía que en alguna parte estaba esa energía dichosa.

Aricia: Ni te atrevas a tocarme-dijo furiosa y gruñendo.

Dan escucho lo que tramaba aquel hombre y voló a velocidad sobrenatural para nuevamente atacarlo. Danny por su parte estaba pensando como derrotar al hechicero quien al parecer hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por defenderse de los golpes furiosos de Dan. En un segundo Dan había sido atrapado por sogas y el hechicero con energía de su mano lo puso junto a la espíritu.

Dan: ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo algo? Porque si lo hizo…..-dijo preocupado y molesto.

Aricia: No, no me hizo nada…..pero, creo que tiene otro plan-dijo calmando a su novio y preocupada.

Dan: hey!…..Danny, si tienes un plan….hazlo ahora-grito

Danny: Dan, usa tu lamento fantasma! Y distráelo-grito de vuelta al obtener un plan.

Dan: Muy bien….-dijo obedeciendo la indicación de Danny y preparo su lamento fantasma, que derribo al hechicero enviándolo al suelo.

El hechicero se levantó y vio que de su boca salía sangre, al verla solo sonrió malignamente y fue directo a Dan, quien ya se había liberado de su amarre y estaba listo para otro round.

Danny les pidió a sus acompañantes que buscaran armas improvisadas, para apoyar tan solo un poco a Dan. Todos hicieron armas rudimentarias, como lanzas, flechas o solo rocas.

Danny sobrevoló y apoyo a Dan distrayendo al hechicero, quien trataba de llegar Aricia. Ya harto de los ataques el hechicero golpeo a los dos fantasmas, como última opción Danny recordó lo que le había dicho Dalya antes de llegar al presente, saco el conejo de peluche lo examino un poco y vio que detrás tenía un cierre y adentro estaba un sello, que Danny sospechaba que era para atrapar al hechicero para siempre.

Lo aventó mientras Dan lo sostenía de los brazos y lo soltó en cuanto vio que Danny lanzo algo que no pudo distinguir hasta que el ataque le diera al hechicero.

El hechicero agarro al conejo confundido, y luego de manera burlona rio ante el absurdo intento, pero una luz blanca lo envolvió y ahí se dio cuenta del sello que lo estaba absorbiendo para encerrarlo de vuelta en el lugar más alejado del universo.

Dan no lo pensó dos veces y desato a su novia, quien cayo semi-inconsciente en sus brazos, pues casi se quedaba sin aire y energía. En cuanto los dos estuvieron en tierra, el conejo de peluche cayó al suelo y Dan lo recogió curioso y confundido de ¿Cómo un conejo pudo vencer a ese hombre?

Dan: ¿Un conejo de peluche? ¿Enserio?-dijo con sarcasmo.

Danny: solo me lo dieron diciendo que lo iba a usar en algún momento…y mira funciono-dijo encogiéndose de hombros confundido.

Aricia: Y ¿Quién te lo dio?-dijo curiosa.

Danny: Una niña y su nombre es Dalya-dijo sonriendo al recordar a la niña.

Aricia: Dalya? Es un bonito nombre….¿No lo crees amor?-dijo viendo soñadora a Dan.

Dan: Amm si, un bonito nombre….-dijo desviando la mirada hacia una pequeña caja color gris que escondía detrás de él.

Aricia solo rio un poco por la expresión despistada de su novio. Danny por supuesto se dio cuenta de lo que escondía Dan; en cuanto Aricia preparaba todo para regresar a su hogar y llamar a cujo que se había escondido por la energía oscura que emanaba el hechicero.

Danny se acercó a Dan que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior por lo nervioso que estaba, sin percatarse que el joven fantasma lo veía pícaramente.

Danny: Así, que tenías planeado proponerle matrimonio a Aricia ¿eh?-dijo picaron.

Dan: ¿D-De que estás hablando?….n-no, no iba….-dijo nervioso.

Danny: Si, claro….reconozco bien esa negativa-dijo con sarcasmo.

Dan: Bien, si tenía planeado proponerle matrimonio a mi novia ¿ok? …..pero creo que ninguno de los dos aún estamos listos-dijo resignado.

Danny: Como sea, pero eh de suponer que Aricia estaría feliz de que le propusieras matrimonio-dijo sonriente.

Todos regresaron a Amity Park y de ahí fantasma y espíritu regresaron a su hogar en la zona fantasma.

 **4 años más tarde.**

 **Noche de Navidad**

Danny y compañía habían sido invitados a la tregua navideña de sus enemigos fantasmas que se llevaría a cabo en casa de los padres de Aricia.

Cuando llegaron, el lugar era realmente enorme…parecía un castillo, pero mucho más grande. Entraron y se encontraron con fantasmas, espíritus que se divertían y charlaban, era realmente el mejor ambiente que experimento Danny.

Y encontraron charlando a Aricia y Dan con los padres de la espíritu. Hasta que el fantasma los vio de reojo, su novia se dio cuenta y les hizo una seña de que se acercaran. Los chicos animadamente fueron con ellos.

Dan: Quiero hablar a solas con Aricia-dijo animadamente.

Dan cargo Aricia y la llevo con el directo al portal que había creado, dejando a los jóvenes que en ese entonces ya estaban en la preparatoria a excepción de Jazz que ya era universitaria confundidos.

Ebony: Esto es un poco sospechoso ¿no, lo creen?-dijo pícaramente.

Danny: Cierto, no deberíamos seguirlos-dijo sospechando.

Tianlong: No, creo que sea lo correcto…..seguro que solo quieren estar a solas-dijo pícaramente.

 **En una playa de Francia.**

Un portal apareció y de ahí salieron los dos enamorados. El viento fresco les toco la cara. Dan aun nervioso veía a su novia con admiración de como ella veía la playa.

Aricia: (Suspiro) Que hermoso paisaje….pero ¿Por qué me haz traído hasta acá?-dijo feliz y confundida.

Dan: mmm, bueno hace casi 4 años que te conocí….emm, pues hemos sido novios desde entonces…..¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-dijo arrodillándose.

En ese mismo instante que el fantasma le pidió matrimonio a la espíritu una luna tan grande y brillante se reflecto en la joya del anillo, y no era cualquier joya, era única pues el diamante era verde ecto-plasma. A Dan le costó mucho encontrar ese joya.

Aricia al ver la joya se quedó sin palabras y con lágrimas en los ojos asintió gustosa y después los dos se besaron. Y regresaron con los padres de Aricia con la nueva noticia.

 **1 AÑO MAS TARDE.**

Espíritus y fantasmas se encontraban en el altar para la boda. Danny tuvo que se acompañante del novio, quien estaba mas nervioso que antes. Todos los invitados esperaban pacientemente a la novia.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas, Aricia vestida de blanco y con una corona hecha de oro caminaba hasta el altar, todos observaban lo hermosa que se veía.

Aricia llego junto a su novio, y escucharon al juez. Después de dar los anillos

Juez: Dan phantom aceptas a Aricia Destiny como tu legitima esposa ahora y para siempre.

Dan: Acepto-dijo sonriente.

Juez: Y tu Aricia Destiny aceptas a Dan phantom como tu legitimo esposo

Aricia: Acepto-dijo con lagrimas de felicidad.

Juez: Puedes besar a la novia


	9. Chapter 9 Aprendiendo ser un héroe

**NEW HEROS: Nuevos héroes.**

Aprendiendo a ser un Héroe

Unos meses después de la boda, los esposos llegaron a su hogar de su luna de miel. Un día fueron a tomar un café, Aricia quería hablar sobre algo importante con su esposo.

Dan: Y ¿De qué querías hablar?-dijo curioso de saber.

Aricia: Pues resulta que lo que habíamos planeado hace unos días….sucedió….estoy embarazada-dijo sonriente.

Dan: ¿Qué? ¿Enserio?-dijo sorprendido.

Aricia: Si, no es hermoso….seremos padres-dijo aún más feliz.

Dan: ¿Y cuándo va a nacer?-dijo emocionado de tal noticia.

Aricia: Bueno, el embarazo en espíritus es muy diferente al de los humanos….será dentro de 3 meses y una semana-dijo entre sollozos felices.

Después de esa bonita tarde, unas semanas después los jóvenes se enteraron de la noticia, ninguno de ellos lo podía creer. Y también ellos tuvieron que esperar el nacimiento.

Habían pasado exactamente los 3 meses y una semana, Dan llevo a su esposa rápido como un rayo a un hospital, en ese momento no le importaba si era para humanos. Arduas horas pasaron, Dan no tuvo de otra que llamar a los jóvenes para aunque sea controlar un poco la situación.

A Dan se le permitió entrar a la sala de partos, para darle apoyo a su esposa….después de unos esfuerzos nació un varoncito. Él bebe fue dado a la nueva madre en cuanto le quitaron el cordón umbilical y bañaran.

Los jóvenes entraron cuando les indico la enfermera. Y se acercaron con cuidado para observar al recién nacido, no paso mucho para que el niño abriera sus ojitos azules.

Aricia: Oh mi pequeño angelito….-dijo feliz de su hijo.

Danny: ¿Por qué tiene los ojos azules?-dijo reconociendo e intentando recordar donde más había visto esos ojos azules.

Aricia: Tal vez sea porque Dan aún conserva un poco de su ADN humano-dijo divertida.

Dan: Puede ser….pero sigue siendo nuestro hijo… ¿no bombón?-dijo abrazando cariñosamente a su hijo y esposa.

En la zona fantasma el tiempo avanza casi al mismo ritmo que en el mundo humano. No paso mucho para que la segunda integrante de la familia Phantom se les uniera.

Ahora era dos chiquillos que hay que cuidar, y los jóvenes vieron a la nueva integrante en cuanto vieron a la familia pasear por el parque de la ciudad; sabían de su nacimiento, pero no pudieron verla en persona. El hijo mayor Damián ahora tenía 5 años y su hermanita Dalya 4 años.

Damián no había conocido a los jóvenes y los veía curioso.

Damián: Papi, ¿quién son ellos?-dijo señalando a los jóvenes.

Dan: Ellos? Son amigos míos y de mama-dijo viendo a su hijo que estaba sobre sus hombros.

Damián: ooh...-dijo con asombro.

Danny: El tiempo vuela en la zona fantasma ¿no?-dijo viendo a Damián, quien a aun lo veía curioso.

Mientras Sam y Tucker veían lo adorable que era la niña quien se agarraba de la mano de su mama…. era Dalya y los veía curiosa por que la estaban viendo así.

Aricia: Nos alegra encontrarlos aquí, chicos-empezando la conversación.

Danny: ¿Enserio? De nuevo hay un peligro que debemos evitar-dijo adelantándose un poco.

Dan: ¿Por qué todo lo relacionas con algo malo?-dijo sarcásticamente.

Damián solo asintió y cruzándose de brazos estando de acuerdo con su papa.

Aricia: No, no es eso…..Damián está desarrollando sus poderes fantasmas, pero como los dos trabajamos no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…..así que nos gustaría que tu Danny le enseñaras a usarlos para el bien-dijo sabiendo que el chico diría que sí.

Danny: Dan está de acuerdo con eso, wow-dijo con sarcasmo.

Dan solo lo vio con una mirada malhumorada, Damián al escuchar eso su reacción fue diferente, sus ojos amenazaban a Danny si trataba de aceptarlo.

Aricia: ¿Y qué dices?-dijo entusiasmada.

Danny: Esta bien, ¿Y qué debo hacer exactamente?-dijo ignorando la mirada de muerte de Damián.

Aricia: Solo enseñarle como ser un héroe….. Muy bien, entonces empezarían el viernes a las 5, en nuestra casa-dijo complacida.

La nueva familia se fue, los chicos se despidieron hasta que se dieron cuenta que Damián se había volteado y les había sacado la lengua, y mentalmente le dijo algo a Danny que lo desconcertó.

Damián: (No te lo hare tan fácil)-sacándole la lengua.

 **VIERNES!**

Los jóvenes llegaron al castillo de Aricia, quien les abrió y permitió que entraran. Al entrara vieron que Damián jugaba con su papa, mientras Dalya dormía en el sillón.

Danny: ¿Exactamente por qué nos pediste que los cuidáramos?-dijo viendo lo tranquilo que estaba el ambiente.

Aricia: (Suspiro) Reunión con los observadores y con mis padres tendremos una cena-dijo molesta por la reunión y emocionada por estar con sus padres.

Sam: ¿Y no podían llevarlos con ustedes?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

Aricia: Eso quisiera yo, pero…es más complicado de lo que creen, confió en ustedes y tu Danny debes enseñarle a Damián lo que acordamos-dijo abriendo un portal.

Los dos adultos entraron al portal, pero antes de eso Dan le hizo una seña de que los estaría vigilando. En cuanto se cerró el portal los jóvenes se quedaron solos con los pequeños de la casa.

Danny se puso a la altura de Damián que a pesar de conocerlo adolecente tal vez en niño no sea tan serio y sin sentimientos…..o si.

Danny: ¿Tú debes ser Damián? Yo soy….-interrumpido por el niño.

Damián: Si, si Danny phantom…..ya lo sé-dijo fastidiado.

Danny: Entonces, ¿Te gustaría que te enseñara a usar tus poderes para bien?-pregunto pensando que diría sí.

Damián: no, no, no….Jamás!-dijo ya molesto.

Danny: (Aricia me va a matar si no lo hago)…Bien, no me dejas de otra-dijo tratando de llevarlo al parque a la fuerza.

Damián sabía lo que tramaba así que antes de ser atrapado se tele trasporto a otro sitio y eso causo que Danny se cayera de cara contra la alfombra que por suerte era muy suave.

Damián: (causarles problemas no suena tan mal)-pensó malignamente.

Tucker: ¿Cómo hizo eso?-dijo sorprendido.

Danny: Claro, heredo su tele trasportación de Aricia-dijo recordando ese momento en el que la espíritu lo protegió de la flecha dragón.

Damián: (suerte de principiante)-solo bufo.

Danny: Pero ¿Dónde estará?-buscando por todos lados.

Damián: aah bien….juguemos algo…..sí, me encuentran no me resistiré a ir con ustedes a su aburrida tierra…..pero si no tendrán que hacer todo lo yo diga-dijo entre la oscuridad.

Danny: Te encontraremos pase lo que pase-dijo decido

Damián: Bien, empiecen (esto será divertido)-dijo recostándose en una escalinata de la pared.

Después de unas horas de buscar se rindieron los chicos, pero Danny no se daría por vencido sabia que en algún lugar se escondía Damián y que él podía meterlo en problemas con sus padres.

Danny se dirigió a la cocina y ahí lo encontró recostado sobre la mesa. Se acerco pues a pesar de conocerlo un poco, sabía que esa actitud cabizbaja no era algo bueno.

Danny: ¿Estás bien?-dijo preocupado.

Damián: Que te importa-dijo malhumorado.

Danny: Oh bueno solo quería saber si estabas bien…-dijo casi saliendo de la cocina.

Damián: No, sabes ¿Por qué te pidieron mis padres que me enseñaras a ser un héroe, verdad?-dijo viendo a Danny quien estaba de espaldas.

Danny: Espera….¿Acaso tú lo sabes?-dijo volteándose.

Damián: Por desgracia si, si lo sé…y eso es lo que me molesta-dijo poniendo una mano en la mesa.

Danny: Entonces si lo sabes, no debe de ser tan malo-dijo acercándose al niño.

Damián: y si te digo que mis poderes son destructivos sino los controlo-dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

Danny: Ok, eso sí es malo….(Debe ser que por esto me lo pidió Aricia con tanta insistencia)-dijo alterado y pensando.

Damián: Sabes que puedo escuchar lo que piensas, verdad-dijo con sarcasmo y alzando una ceja.

Danny: oh, claro…lo olvide-dijo dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente.

Damián: *tos*Despistado-tosió falsamente y sonrió divertido al saber que Danny lo había escuchado.

Danny solo lo fulmino con la mirada, Damián solo aguantaba la risa de la reacción del chico fantasma.

Al ver que Danny no regresaba, Sam y Tucker dejaron por un momento a Dalya quien ya había despertado y estaba jugando con ellos, suerte que ella les permitió irse por un momento. Y se dirigieron a la cocina donde encontraron a Danny con Damián.

Sam: Ya lo encontraste-dijo viendo a Damián diciendo que su plan no funciono.

Danny: En realidad, chicos tenemos un problema aún más grande-dijo preocupado por lo que dijo Damián.

Tucker: ¿Qué problema?-dijo asustado.

Danny: Damián, sabe la razón de porque estamos aquí-dijo sin rodeos.

Damián: Y también porque me rehusé a ir con ustedes al parque-dijo cruzando los brazos.

Dalya: Quiero ir al parque!-dijo detrás de los jóvenes.

Danny al verla recordó mucho sobre ella de ese futuro que por suerte ya no existe, y se acordó que debía devolverle ese conejo tan especial para ella.

Damián: me suponía que lo iba a escuchar-dijo susurrando.

Danny: Bueno, entonces vamos-dijo asintiendo a lo que pidió Dalya.

Damián: Ya que…(de todas formas yo se lo advertí)-dijo resignado.

Todos salieron y subieron al trasportador fenton con dirección a la tierra. Pararon en el Parque, donde por suerte no había nadie. Todos bajaron.

Danny se puso enfrente de los niños, aunque Dalya todavía no desarrollaba sus poderes, pero necesitaba practicar su vuelo y su invisibilidad.

Danny: Bien, lo primero que tiene que hacer es saltar un poco al aire e intentar quedarse flotando-dijo dando indicaciones.

Damián de mala gana obedeció y siguió las siguientes indicaciones de Danny, que para él era muy sencillo. Después de unos minutos se diviso humo a unas cuadras. Danny se dirigió al accidente y le pregunto a los bomberos que estaba pasando, uno de ellos les dijo que hubo una explosión porque se había salido el gas.

Los demás acompañantes de Danny también llegaron, justo en el momento en el que le dijeron a Danny que el fuego era muy denso y no lo podían apagar por completo y con suerte salvaron a todas las personas que estaban adentro.

Damián se acerco a Danny jalando de su camisa, llamando su atención.

Damián: Yo puedo ayudar…..al parecer puedo absorber el fuego-dijo decidido en ayudar.

Danny: ¿Estás seguro?-dijo un preocupado de lo que pueda pasar después.

Damián: No, del todo….pero lo voy a intentar-dijo inseguro.

Danny: Esta bien, yo voy a intentar apagarlo con mis poderes de hielo-dijo dando apoyo.

Danny voló hacia uno de los pisos y lanzo sus poderes de hielo, apenas si podía apagar algunas llamas de fuego. Damián al notarlo se acerco a donde el fuego era más denso y empezó absorber con sus manos el fuego. De repente su poder de absorción se descontrolo y en vez de extinguir el fuego lo aumento.

Damián: Ay No!-grito asustado.

Danny noto que el niño estaba inseguro, así que bajo para calmarlo.

Danny: Tranquilo Damián….Escucha, un amigo me dijo algo muy sabio…."concéntrate, el poder no te puede controlar…tu lo controlas"-dijo recordando las palabras de congelación.

Damián: Esta bien-dijo obedeciendo.

Damián se concentro cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente estaba absorbiendo el fuego, esta vez por completo convirtiéndolo a energía fantasma-espíritu.

Al terminar Damián vio sus manos con asombro que resplandian rojo y luego vio a Danny que lo vio orgulloso a pesar de que hace unos momentos Damián ignoraba sus indicaciones.

Damián: Creo que te debo una disculpa-dijo apenado por su comportamiento.

Danny: Disculpa aceptada….y por cierto ¿Sabes por qué tus padres tienen reunión con los observadores?-dijo esto último curioso

Damián: Es por mi….al parecer los observadores piensan que soy una amenaza para algún futuro próximo…..y empecé a pensar que ese sería mi destino-dijo agachando la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio.

Danny: Pues yo no lo creo….sé que suena raro, pero en un futuro inexistente tú eres un héroe…..y tú me enseñaste en no confiar en mis enemigos cuando aparentar no atacar-dijo con una sonrisa al recordar ese momento.

Damián: ¿Enserio?-dijo ilusionado.

Danny: Tú y tu hermana son héroes….y pueden serlo de nuevo-dijo agachándose a la altura de Damián.

 **En el palacio de los observadores.**

Aricia: Lo ven….Mis hijos tienen un futuro por delante y me niego a neutralizar sus poderes-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Observador 1: Pero aun hay la posibilidad de que….-interrumpido por Dan

Dan: Aricia sabe lo que dice, y cuando ella dice que no es no!-dijo parándose y golpeando la mesa con una mano.

Observador 2: Se como sea…aun no aprobamos que tú! En especial estés aquí-dijo molesto por interrumpir a su compañero.

Aricia: Basta! El es mi esposo y punto….el también tiene el derecho de estar aquí, aunque ustedes no quieran-dijo esta vez enojada.

 **De regreso en la tierra.**

Dalya: Eso estuvo increíble hermano! ¿Me puedes enseñar es poder?-dijo abrazando a su hermano mayor y viéndolo suplicante.

Damián: Lo voy a intentar, aunque aun no lo sé usar del todo bien-dijo sonriente a su hermana

Unas horas después, Damián con ánimos y sin mala gana aprendía a controlar sus poderes con las indicaciones que le daba Danny, y también se unió Dalya. Al caer la noche, todos se fueron a la casa de Aricia y Dan Los niños lo que primero llegaron hacer era acostarse en el sillón y dormir. También lo hicieron los jóvenes. Nadie se percato que se abrió un portal detrás de ellos y aparecieron los padres de los niños, Aricia contemplo la escena y tomo una fotografía para el recuerdo. Dan después cargo a sus dos hijos y los llevo a cada uno a su cama, mientras su esposa despertaba a los jóvenes niñeros.

Danny y los demás despertaron y notaron que eran vistos por Aricia que se había agachado para despertarlos.

Danny: ¿Hace cuanto llegaron?-dijo bostezando al terminar la oración.

Aricia: Hace unos minutos….ya pueden irse y gracias por cuidarlos, sabía que ustedes eran los únicos que podían hacerlo-dijo complacida de que toda había salido bien.

La espíritu les abrió a cada uno un portal, para que no tuvieran que irse en el transportador que estaba afuera y le dijo a Danny que lo iba encontrar en su propia casa.

Así, todos los fines de semana Danny y compañía enseñaban a los niños a controlar sus poderes. Unos años más tarde Danny y Sam se casaron y tuvieron a un niño, con el nombre Derek, quien después conoció a sus medio-primos (Aricia nombro a Danny y a los demás como tíos de sus propios hijos).

 **FIN!**

 **Si este es el fin de este fic, a menos que quieran que continúe y yo se que van a decir que sí, pero es mejor que me lo digan. Y la verdad pensaba en terminarlo porque ya no tengo más ideas para continuar.**


	10. Chapter 10 personajes

NEW HEROS: Personajes

 **Solo pondre los Personajes que aparen en este fic.**

 **Danny Fenton/Phantom:**

Personalidad:

Antes un chico de 14 años, que se convirtió en un héroe desde el accidente con el des-asteroide. Valiente, inteligente…..despistado (xD). Enamorado de su mejor amiga, Sam…ahora es su novia. Él y sus amigos pasaron aventuras, desde enfrentar al fantasma de las cajas hasta Dan Phantom, quien es su versión maligna (:3 3). Conoció nuevamente a otra versión futura suya en un futuro que ya no existe.

 **Sam Manson.**

Personalidad:

Ella es ultra-vegetariana. Sarcástica en sus comentarios e igual enamorada de Danny, quien ahora es su novio. Le gusta la naturaleza, aunque tuvo la mala experiencia de ser controlada por Maleza, un fantasma con poderes respecto a la misma. Y ayuda en todo a Danny, siempre está ahí en las buenas y las malas.

 **Tucker Foley**

Personalidad:

Él es un techno-geek, le encanta comer carne, es un poco molesto cuando quiere ligar con una chica. Ahora es el alcalde de Amity Park, apoya a Danny.

Sabe que Danny y Sam han estado enamorados desde antes que se declaran novios. También tuvo la mala experiencia de ser controlado en dos ocasiones; la primera es cuando se puso celoso por los poderes de Danny y la segunda cuando un fantasma momia llamado Hoten Ra lo convenció de ser rey, pero este fantasma tenía planes personales.

 **Jazz o Jazmín Fenton**

Personalidad:

Muy inteligente y ella fue la primera en descubrir que Danny su hermano era mitad fantasma, pero lo guardo en secreto hasta que su hermano estuviera listo para decírselo. Eso ocurrió cuando ella misma se enfrentó a Dan Phantom, ella descubrió que Dan se había disfrazado de Danny para hacer trampa en una prueba de aptitud. Pese a que intento detenerlo, no funciono.

Después se unió con Danny y sus amigos para luchar contra fantasmas, aunque fallaba en atraparlos y atrapo a Danny en el termo Fenton tres veces.

 **Reloj**

Personalidad:

Es el amo del tiempo, aunque no le gusta que los observadores le hagan hacer todo el trabajo. Conoció a Danny cuando planeo que el chico fantasma conociera a su versión maligna. Ya después se volvió un amigo y aliado de Danny. Puede hacer la ilusión de ser un niño, un joven adulto y un anciano.

 **Dan Phantom**

Personalidad:

Todo lo contrario a lo que representa Danny. Es muy malo, no tiene piedad de nadie, es sádico. Danny fue el que lo venció con el lamento fantasmagórico. Y aunque juro vengarse de Danny no lo hizo, porque simplemente la autora no quiso. XD. **(Soy malvada, lo sé)**. Es sarcástico, confiado, astuto y egoísta….¿ya dije que es malvado?

 **Aricia Destiny:**

Personalidad:

Ella es la espíritu del destino, se encarga que todo tenga un equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte. Ella es valiente, aventurera, le encanta sentir el viento, nunca le gusto estar encerrada. Honrada, generosa, tiene mal genio cuando tratan de engañarla. Se había enamorada de otro joven espíritu, pero este la traciano. Después de varios siglos, nuevamente se enamoró de quien menos se esperaba….se enamoró de Dan Phantom.

 **¿Quién no? Hasta yo estoy enamorada** **n.n**

 **Damián Phantom**

Personalidad:

Mitad fantasma mitad espíritu. Hijo primerizo de Dan y Aricia. Tiene la misma actitud de su padre, pero no es del todo malvado aunque quisiese. Conoció a Danny y compañía en un futuro inexistente, donde el, su hermana y su padre hacen todo lo que pueden para rescatar a su madre.

Aunque Danny había pensado que Damián por ser hijo de Dan sabia mentir y ser manipulador, pero no es así, heredo la honestidad de su madre. Heredo los poderes de Dan y Aricia, solo que los usa para el bien al saber que no lo iban aceptar si los usaba para el mal.

 **Dalya Phantom**

Personalidad:

Al igual que su hermano mayor, Damián. Es mitad fantasma mitad espíritu. Su carácter puede parecer al principio lindo, al heredarlo por su madre. Se parece mucho a su madre en personalidad y en temperamento. Es la princesa de papa. Aunque la consientan, pero ella es consciente de que no debe ser berrinchuda y parecer malcriada. Adora a Danny desde que lo conoció en ese futuro inexistente, lo considera como un segundo padre.

 **(lo siento Dan, pero es verdad….Danny y tú se parecen demasiado. Y pudo crear confusión a la pequeña Dalya)**

 **Derek Fenton/Phantom**

Personalidad:

Aunque apenas lo puse, pero el salió en los tres penúltimos capítulos. Sin que yo mencionara su nombre.

Él es hijo de Danny y Sam, heredo los poderes de su padre **(Duh, Obvio).** Es medio-primo de Damián y Dalya **(Por tener el mismo apellido Phantom).** No es muy despistado como su padre, pero tiene ese potencial de héroe.

Solo se lleva bien con Dalya, pero con Damián es todo lo contrario. **(Qué casualidad ¿no?)** Casi siempre están peleando o retándose uno al otro, pero en ocasiones se llevan bien como si fueran hermanos.


End file.
